Tu escribes el final
by conejitaweasley
Summary: Una muerte devastante, un anillo símbolo de una promesa perpetua de amor eterno y un diario misterioso, son tres cosas muy importantes que marcan aún más la vida de Harry Potter, un famoso actor de Hollywood. Una misión que cumplir, un mensaje por captar y seres queridos por recuperar... HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO BASADA EN LA NOVELA HOMONIMA DE RAQUEL RODREIN.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todosss!_

_Nueva historia... está historia esta única y exclusivamente dedicada a una amiga muuuy pero muuy especial... Myriam, esto es para ti, gracias por TODO, tu sabes lo que significas para mi... te quiero demasiado._

_Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado... nos vemos más abajo..._

* * *

_31 de Enero de 2006_

¡Maldición!

El sonido del despertador zumbo con fuerza en sus oídos, era la segunda vez que sonaba, sabía que tenía que levantarse ya, pero la perspectiva de ponerse en pie y comenzar otro día lleno de lo mismo de siempre le repugnaba.

La sabana le llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen, dejando entre ver su buen cuerpo, gracias claro a las horas diarias de ejercicio que se imponía para estar bien tanto de salud como físicamente. Giro en la cama y se cubrió los oídos. ¡No iba a levantarse de su cama y era un hecho!

Decidido esto, se acomodo mejor, esperando entregarse de lleno a los brazos del morfeo. ¡Oh dulce tranquilidad! Sin embargo el alivio no le duró ni seis segundos; toda su relajación y calma se vieron cruelmente interrumpidos por el chillido de su celular. Soltando un resoplido de frustración, alargo la mano hacia el buro del cual cogió el móvil llevándoselo al oído.

-Mmm – ronroneó aún somnoliento

-¿En qué momento piensas llegar? – ladró una voz

-Ya estoy por salir – dijo incorporándose y aventando la sabana

-¡No me tomes por idiota! Sé muy bien que ayer te fuiste con Rebeca y me importa un carajo si estas indispuesto, eras consiente de todos los compromisos que tienes para hoy, asume tus responsabilidades, no es mi culpa ni la de nadie que no moder…

-Joder Clyde ¿Ya me dejas hablar? – Espetó – se perfectamente cuales son mis responsabilidades y bla, bla, bla, no necesito un sermón, ahora me levanto y voy para allá

-Tienes media hora para traer tu culito aquí, de otra forma pagaras las consecuencias- dicho esto se cortó la llamada.

¡Condenación!

De un salto se levantó de la cama, se metió a la ducha y quince minutos más tarde ya estaba de camino al foro.

El trayecto fue rápido, tomando en cuenta que conducía un audi s3 rojo, se color favorito cabe decir. Una vez que llegó a su destino y aparco, vislumbro a lo lejos a Clyde.

Clyde, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, apuesto, con piel bronceada, una melena castaña y ojos grises que hacían suspirar a muchas mujeres. Para él, Clyde representaba… ¿Qué representaba? Sinceramente nunca se había puesto a sopesar esa pregunta. Para muchos, Clyde solo era su representante y para el…

Pensándolo bien, a pesar de su genio de mierda que surgía de repente y sabiendo que el lo causaba, era un estupenda persona. Gracias a Clyde ahora estaba en la cima. Él fue quien le dio su primera oportunidad.

Cuando Clyde lo contactó para que hiciera su primer casting, pensó "esto es una locura". Si, había sido su sueño desde siempre y en ese entonces trabajando para el banco, se encontraba estable. Aunque para que negarlo, se sentía un poco frustrado, eso no era lo que él quería para toda su vida.

Estaba decidido a rechazar la propuesta, era arriesgar mucho y no solo hablando económicamente puesto que debía renunciar a su trabajo sino también en el caso de que no se quedara con el papel, y que era lo más probable; también perdería la poca confianza en sí mismo, se sentiría fracasado. Fracasado en lo que más le gustaba hacer, fracasado en lo que pensaba que era uno de los mejores y se fallaría no solo asi mismo, también a todas las personas que confiaban en el, principalmente su familia y… _ella_.

No estaba preparado, y le aterraba todas esas emociones que lo asaltaban; euforia, confusión, incertidumbre, anhelo, pasión y sobre todo sentía miedo. Irónico ya que él era un hombre resuelto y firme, pero en ese momento no fue ninguna de esas cosas.

Dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño y ya tomada esa decisión, reuniendo el coraje y la fuerza que le quedaba planeo hablar con Clyde, pero _ella_ se lo impidió. Siempre lo había cavilado y estaba seguro que _ella_ fue, por así decirlo, la que lo motivó e inspiró y gracias a _ella_ era lo que era ahora. Todo se lo debía a _ella_. Tremendamente doloroso le resultaba acordarse de _ella_. Por _ella_ aceptó la propuesta, por _ella_ puso su mejor esfuerzo y le dieron el papel, por _ella_ trabajó hasta lo impensable, por _ella_ luchó y se aferró a sus sueños con ahínco**,** por _ella_ era todo, para que de un día para otro lo maravilloso que tenían se convirtiera en… nada.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dije? –preguntó Clyde con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué? – con fuerza agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de despejar su mente

-Me doy cuenta que no – masculló

-Estoy aquí, listo para la farsa – respondió de mal humor, si bien, anteriormente decía que Clyde era una persona importante para él, no solo su representante, también era un fiel amigo, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo se convertía en un troglodita.

-Como lo quieras tomar, te están esperando – dio media vuelta y se encamino al foro

Se vio obligado a caminar detrás de Clyde. A su paso todos los colaboradores de diversos proyectos se acercaban a él para saludarlo. Le producía una sensación contradictoria pues se alegraba d tener tantos amigos y personas que lo admiraban, aunque no todo es color de rosa; algunas personas solo se acercaban a el por conveniencia y eso precisamente era lo que le fastidiaba.

Cuando entraron al estudio de grabación, ya todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar y los productores y colaboradores se encontraban sentados platicando y comiendo, lo que le indicaba que llevaban un buen rato esperándolo. Esto lo hizo sentirse mal, ellos no tenían la culpa del estado en el que encontraba, se sintió egoísta por creerse el centro del mundo, todos cargaban con problemas y era desconsiderado al pensar que solo él los tenia. Bien, otro punto más en que pensar. De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que hacer algo para remediar todo esto pero ¡YA!

**-**Chicos, el hijo prodigo ha llegado; al fin podemos comenzar – exclamó Clyde con un toque de sarcasmo

Al instante todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se colocaron en sus posiciones. La maquillista, que estaba hasta el otro extremo del foro, llegó a él en un segundo, lo sentó y empezó a maquillarlo. Así, poco a poco**,** se aglomeraron a su alrededor, soltó un largo y cansino suspiro.

Rutina, deber, responsabilidad, excesos, fama, dinero, soledad.

Lo arrastraron hasta el fondo del estudio en el cual se encontraba una moto sobre una tarima, alrededor ventiladores y de fondo una pantalla verde. Lo montaron **en** la moto, le indicaron la posición inicial y flash.

Viento, cambio, orden, flash, movimiento, giro, grito, flash, vuelta, sonrisa, señal, flash, arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro, derecha, izquierda, adelante, atrás, guiño, sonrisa, provocación, aire, movimiento, cambio, gritos, ordenes, luz, retoque, gestos, enfoque, cerca, lejos, música, palabras, modelos, ir, venir, una vez, otra más, y por último, flash, flash, flash.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad concluyeron la sesión fotográfica.

-Excelente trabajo, gracias a todos por su paciencia y cooperación – les dijo en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima de todo el barullo. La mayoría susurraron un "gracias" y otros tantos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

Salió de ahí con Clyde pisándole los talones.

-Señor Potter – un joven delgaducho, de baja estatura con acné sobre su rostro blanco y cabellera negra se atravesó en su camino

-¿Qué pasó Edwin? – cuestionó Harry. Edwin un chico feúcho pero demasiado inteligente y amable, le alegraba el día, en cierta forma le subía el ánimo y lo motivaba.

Este, era un chico con muchos problemas de los que era responsable su familia, ese era el verdadero problema. Su padre, un borracho desobligado y golpeador, trataba muy a su madre y a sus hermanos. Su madre nunca quiso separarse de él, era tanto su amor y estupidez que seguía a pesar de poner en peligro a sus hijos**. **

Edwin**, **era el mayor de sus hermanos y por consiguiente el más maltratado. Antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad se fue de su casa, estuvo vagando y viviendo en la calle. Pronto encontró trabajo en un supermercado y ahí fue donde lo conoció, siempre lo atendía y lo ayudaba con sus compras, varias veces llegaron a hablar, después de un tiempo descubrió que se podía desahogar con él, era muy buen consejero y cuando hacía falta le daba patadas mentales.

Así fue que luego de un tiempo se convirtió en su amigo y en una persona de su entera confianza**.** Poco después despidieron a Edwin, el joven muy afligido, ya que mantenía a su familia, acudió a él en busca de empleo.

Sin pensarlo lo contrató como su asistente personal, y hasta ahora nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, Edwin era un chico eficiente, nunca le había fallado y sobre todas las cosas era un excelente amigo.

-Tu hermana ha estado llamando desde la mañana, dice que no te localiza en el móvil, y que en cuanto te desocupes le devuelvas la llamada, es urgente

-De acuerdo, gracias Edwin – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza – Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes pareja para el evento de esta noche? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

-Co… - carraspeó para aclararse la voz debido a la emoción, se le creó un nudo en la garganta - ¿Cómo dice? ¿Yo? ¿Con usted? ¿Esta noche? – cuestionó maravillado

-Por supuesto, eres una persona muy importante y querida para mi, y este logro lo quiero compartir con esas personas aunque mi familia no esté aquí, ustedes son un gran apoyo y estoy inmensamente agradecido por ello

-Será todo un honor poder acompañarte… perdón, acompañarlo

-Te he dicho que me tutees y te empeñas en hacer lo contrario- le dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa en el rostro la cual no llegaba a sus ojos y era opacada por esa mirada profunda y vacía

-Basta de tanta cursilería – gruñó Clyde – Es hora de irnos. Llegaras tarde de nuevo si no te das prisa – espetó con evidente mal humor y dio vuelta en dirección al audi

-Bueno, te estaré esperando en la noche, lleva a quien quieras y no te preocupes por la invitación, solo das tu nombre en la entrada y dices que eres mi invitado de honor – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, el joven aun no podía salir de su asombro

-Grac… gracias Harry – esbozó una espectacular sonrisa – Eres el mejor – se apretaron las manos y se separaron

De camino al restaurante donde tenía su siguiente compromiso, iba absorto en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que Clyde se encontraba hablando sobre su esperada e inminente nominación a los óscar y como ese premio; que consideraba ganado; ayudaría aun más en su increíble carrera como actor. Según su representante le lloverían propuestas para filmar un sinfín de películas, representar obras de teatro, ser imagen exclusiva para varios productos comerciales; proyectos que si bien ayudarían a su trayectoria también lo haría a sus cuentas en el banco. Otro detalle que había olvidado de Clyde; su ambición. Clyde no solo fue su guía en la carrera artística si no también un ¿Ángel? ¿Se le podrías llamar así? Este hombre siempre había estado atento a todos y cada uno de sus intereses, lo hacía porque era su trabajo pero también porque lo quería. Bueno eso era algo que le gustaba pensar aunque a ciencia cierta no lo supiera.

De no ser por Clyde su carrera ya estaría arruinada, estaría sin nada, todo su dinero lo habría gastado en alcohol y mujeres, excesos y más excesos.

Clyde, además de ser su representante, guía, amigo, compañero y era también su administrador**.** Cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzar al mercado su propia marca de ropa, calzado y perfumes, creyó que era una gran locura; sin embargo le dio carta blanca para que produjera e hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando, al llegar a su casa, sobre su cama se hallaba un perfecto conjunto de jeans con un jersey a combinación, junto a esto un frasco pequeño de loción y debajo un par de zapatos y tenis. Todo era hermoso, elegante y con estilo, le dio un poco de confianza en este proyecto, pero no puso todas sus ilusiones en ello.

Nunca imaginó que la idea de Clyde diera frutos y tan jugosos, pero claro, todas las ideas de su representante eran brillantes y beneficiosas para las cuentas bancarias de ambos.

-… y todo el mundo lo dice y apuesta por ti, tienes el premio en el bolsillo – comentó Clyde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

Con el capo del coche abajo, el aire azotaba en su cara y removía sus cortos y estilizados rizoscastaños. Su amigo no aparentaba su verdadera edad. Era un hombre realmente apuesto, siempre se había preguntado porque era una persona tan solitaria, nunca hablaba de su vida personal, no le había conocido a ninguna novia o en su defecto ningún novio, no tenía intenciones románticas con nadie. La vida de Clyde se reducía a llevar por buen camino su carrera artística, llenando cada vez más los bolsillos con billetes verdes y de los grandes, los que, en efecto, olían a poder, éxito, bien estar y un sinfín de cosas ventajosas.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro sobre el premio? – cuestionó Harry con el ceño fruncido

-Oh vamos Potter. ¿Me vas a decir que aun eres el niñato inseguro de hace años? – Respondió con guasa – Sabes de ante mano que eres el mejor de todos los nominados y agrégale los millones de fans que tienes; tu talento ayuda, pero tu físico, ese es el verdadero potencial**.**

-Sabes, has herido mis sentimientos, lo que estás diciendo es algo muy ruin – espetó con resentimiento – Dices que lo que me ha llevado a la cima es mi físico mas no mi talento. ¿Crees que no soy buen actor?

-Por dios Harry, no seas melodramático, los dos sabemos que para triunfar se necesita talento artístico pero lo fundamental y lo más importante es el atractivo – dijo un tanto preocupado, ya queHarry nunca hacia ese tipo de preguntas. En realidad si las hacía pero cuando ella salió de su vida se olvidó de todo y se dejó manejar, todo le parecía bien y nunca cuestionaba nada

-Lo sé, lo sé – comentó irritado – los actores se deben a sus fans, pero no me gusta engañarlos, dime, si supieran en verdad la clase de persona que soy; ¿Crees que me seguirían?

-Eso creo, mira la mayoría de las mujeres que en tu caso son casi todas tus fans, defienden a sus ídolos sin importar lo que hagan y ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó Clyde

-No, ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y la mirada fija hacia el frente en la carretera

-Simple, se enamoran de una fantasía, de lo que desean, de lo que no tienen y obviamente no lo quieren perder; pero vamos, este no es para nada tu caso, mejor deja de pensar estupideces…

-Estupideces es lo que dices – interrumpió Harry – Sabes perfectamente que me choca que te expreses así de las personas, no son un objeto ni mercadotecnia, tienen sentimientos y como dijiste todo se lo debo a ellos, a mi público – espetó con furia contenida, sus puños fuertemente apretados alrededor del volante

-Corta el rollo Potter – gruñó Clyde – No sé porque te pones tan borde con este tipo de cosas

-¡Porque me jode! Me jode todo esto, me jode fingir alguien que no soy, me jode mi vida de mierda, me jodes tu – gritó enfurecido y aparco en frente del restaurante

-Me alegra que me aclares tus sentimiento hacia mi – dijo en tono burlón – pero ahora mismo mueve tu precioso trasero que tanto adoran e idolatran, sal del coche y entra al puñetero restaurante – refunfuñó el representante, se giro y se perdió en la entrada del establecimiento**.**

-Odio todo esto – susurro libido de rabia y respiró profundo – Solo por ti aguanto esta mierda –murmuró a un curioso anillo de plata que llevaba sobre el dedo anular de la mano derecha, salió del coche y entró al lugar consciente de que le esperaba por delante un muy largo, frustrante y caótico día de más y más trabajo.

Siete horas más tarde se encontraba rodeado de centenas de personas, todas y cada una de ellas importantes, poderosas, influyentes, con dinero, glamour y en gran parte eran unos miserables avariciosos y envidiosos llenos de mierda, mierda y pura mierda.

El salón de fiestas en el que se encontraba era majestuoso, muy acorde con la gente que se aglomeraba allí, el se encontraba hasta el fondo, sentado en uno de los taburetes enfrente de la barra. A su alrededor, decenas de mesas cubiertas por finos manteles, rodeadas de sillas color caoba, algunas personas charlaban en sus respectivas mesas, el escenario se ubicaba en la contra parte de la barra**, **los más jóvenes disfrutaban de la música y el buen ambiente.

¿Buen ambiente?

Sí, claro, ese "buen ambiente" no era más que simple actuación, desde lejos les podía leer el letrero imaginario en sus frentes; hipócrita, gilipollas, sin vergüenza, zorra, parlanchín, borracho. Fácilmente se podía describir a cada persona con una sola palabra.

¿Y pensar que todo esto era en su honor? Oh no, no era en su honor, era en honor al carismático ligón y guaperas del actor, Harry Potter, el actor más codiciado y soltero de Hollywood. Y un soltero de ese calibre en Hollywood era un verdadero ¡peligro! Cualquier lagartona se le acercaba para enrollarse con él y así poder tener sus cinco minutos de fama. Por supuesto el no era ningún pelotudo y sabia escoger perfectamente a las féminas con las que follaba.

Rebeca, por ejemplo; sonrió al recordar a su amiga; era una modelo exclusiva, muy bien pagada, bien colocada y demasiado perseguida por hombre ricos y poderosos. Su relación estaba clara entre ellos, nada de exclusividad ni nombramientos, cada uno era dueño de su cuerpo y hacían y se lo ofrecían a quien querían y como querían.

Sus encuentros se limitaban a sexo, sexo frenético, duro, morboso y se lo pasaban de las mil maravillas retozando en la cama juntos, pero solo en ese plano de entendían perfectamente. Hace un año, decidieron intentarlo y se dieron cuenta que eran tremendamente incompatibles, en ellos sin duda la ley de los polos opuestos no se aplicaba.

Rebeca era un fastidio de mujer, una barbie en todas sus letras, se frustraba más de lo que disfrutaba y se divertía; un día discutían y al otro también, a ninguno de los dos les importaba la vida del otro, los silencios eran demasiado prologados, nunca tenían nada que decirse y cuando trataba de entablar conversación no se podía, porque como una perfecta barbie, por fuera todo monería pero por dentro no tenía nada, estaba hueca, adentro no había cerebro ni corazón. Su relación llegó a un estado de tensión palpable y antes de odiarse decidieron terminar y quedar como amigos, todo era más fácil en este plano y así decidieron quedarse.

Gran parte de la culpa de que esa relación se quebrara era de él. Honestamente ya no podía convivir establemente con una mujer si no era _ella_. Nunca existiría ni llegaría de nuevo a su vida una mujer como _ella_. _Ella_ era perfecta_, ella_ era su todo, _ella_ era su razón de ser, de vivir, de respirar, de luchar, de estar; pero sin _ella _no había nada, se encontraba en el vacío, sentía que cada vez iba más abajo, a un lugar cada vez más oscuro pero nunca había llegado a tocar fondo. ¿Esa sería la salvación? ¿Su destrucción total? Si era así, con gusto se iba directo y sin escalas para allá, simplemente ya no quería sentir esa sensación de inestabilidad, de vacío, de oscuridad, se sentía incompleto, totalmente miserable, corrompido, un ser mezquino sin derecho a nada y mucho menos a la felicidad ¿Felicidad? Extraña palabra, hacía años que no la experimentaba, que no tenía ni siquiera una sonrisa sincera.

-… el maravilloso actor, Harry Potter

Un codazo en las costillas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a su lado se encontraban Clyde y Edwin, ambos con una copa de champan en la mano, a su alrededor, las personas invitadas a la fiesta aplaudían de pié**,** observando en su dirección.

Con paso decidido y una sonrisa prefabricada en el rostro, se encamino al escenario donde un señor regordete**, **del cual no recordaba su nombre, tenía en las manos una placa de felicitación por su nominación al óscar y su próximo estreno en la pantalla por la película "olvidé olvidarte". Subió al escenario y se planto delante del micrófono.

-Buenas noches – habló con determinación y una faceta chulesca – Agradezco enormemente este gran reconocimiento a mi trabajo, aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin mis compañeros de reparto, amigos, familiares y mi representante y mentor Clyde, gracias por estar aquí y compartir mi triunfo – dicho esto, levantó la mano derecha y la observó que con detenimiento, su mirada brilló por un segundo, por un segundo volvió a ser el mismo muchacho recién graduado, con ilusiones y esperanzas para el futuro, se llevó la mano a los labios y besó con adoración el anillo que llevaba sobre esta. ¡Todo era por _ella_, para _ella _y de nadie más! Para ese momento Clyde, que ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, se acercó, lo estrecho en un abrazo y volteo de frente a los invitados.

-¡Por Harry! – brindó con su copa en alto, los invitados corearon su brindis y en un dos por tres se desplazaron de nuevo dispuestos a seguirla pasando bien o marcharse.

Harry, por supuesto fue uno de los que decidieron marcharse, con la excusa de su vuelo del siguiente día y un repentino malestar, se despidió de los invitados más importantes**.**

Una vez en la fría noche, montó en su automóvil y fue directo a su mansión. Al entrar lo recibió su grata y fiel compañera, la horrible e inmensa soledad.

A oscuras se dirigió a su dormitorio, en el camino cogió varias botellas de whisky, sentado en la cama encendió el móvil, tenía demasiadas llamadas de su hermana; mañana la llamaría, hoy precisamente no estaba de ánimos para escuchar su parloteo y reprimendas. Tomo la primera botella, la destapo y comenzó a beber enormes tragos; dispuesto a beber hasta quedar inconsciente.

_3 de Febrero de 2006 _

"El ser humano es impaciente e inconformista por naturaleza. Impaciente por salir del vientre materno, ansioso por crecer, desesperado por saber y angustiado al mismo tiempo por la ignorancia. Se pasa la mayor parte de su existencia queriendo ser aquello que no es, deseando alcanzar lo inalcanzable, queriendo obtener aquello que no se posee. Pero la vida es astuta y calculadora.

La picardía del destino se burla de nuestros deseos más insospechados para después hacerlos realidad. Y cuando se logran**, **conquistando la cima, nos quedamos sin saber cómo volver a bajar a la superficie sin riesgo y resbalarse y desaparecer."

Estos pensamientos impedían a Harry Potter cerrar los ojos, después de más de doce horas de vuelo desde que despegara de los Ángeles. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a volar durante tantas horas**, **al contrario, el problema era que en esta ocasión lo hacía en clase turista cuando curiosamente cualquier viaje de largo recorrido lo hacía en un jet privado desde hacía más de un año.

Le costó un riñón y parte del otro distraer a Clyde y a su recién estrenado guardaespaldas, Mario Delgado, había sido otra de las ideas de Clyde y a pesar de que Harry estaba en contra**, **obviamente había terminado perdiendo y tuvo que aceptar con entusiasmo a su gorila personal.

Ya había intentado entrar con él al sanitario pero Harry le dedicó una sonrisa perversa que significaba "ni se te ocurra" Con aquella vieja y aparentemente inocente excusa, trató de despistar a ambosy lo consiguió tal y como la gente hacía en las películas. Hubiera sido más fácil si en su equipaje de mano tuviera una peluca, gafas, gorra, gabardina y otros zapatos. Pero en este caso lo único que llevaba consigo era su pasaporte y su cartera con algunas tarjetas de crédito y no más de seiscientos dólares. De pronto no solo le estimulaba la idea de pasar desapercibido, sencillamente lo necesitaba.

-Perdona, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – preguntó Harry al mismo instante que salía del sanitario

Un joven más o menos de su estatura, vestido con camisa blanca, jersey en una mano y gorra en la otra se giró en dirección a aquella voz que le hablaba. Por suerte era la única persona que estaba allí. Se disponía a recoger una pequeña maleta que había dejado apoyada en el suelo, cuando se percato de quien le estaba hablando.

-Pe… perdone… ¿Usted es…? – en su ostro se dibujó una incrédula expresión. Debía de ser algunos años más joven que Harry

-Sí, soy yo – le respondió Harry con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había cautivado a millones de espectadores en todo el mundo

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted, señor Potter?

-Harry, por favor y tutéame ¿De acuerdo? – Otra enorme sonrisa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Charles, Charles Mortensen

-Es un placer Charles – dijo Harry estrechándole calurosamente la mano – Bien, escucha. Quiero montar un vuelo que sale dentro de una hora para Edimburgo. Un vuelo regular pero no puedo hacerlo porque tengo a un gorila y a mi representante esperándome en la cafetería y creen que voy a subir con ellos en el avión que nos espera

-¿Y?

-Pues que necesito tu ropa

-¿Mi ropa? ¿Pero…

-Sí, Charles. Necesito hacer el cambiazo para coger ese vuelo sinque nadie me persiga

-¿No estará metido en…? – rápidamente se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta

-No hagas caso a todo lo que se publica – sentenció Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Pero señor Potter… perdón… Harry, la gente te va a perseguir de todas formas

-Con tu ropa logaré pasar inadvertido, con la gorra y tus gafas de sol nadie me va a conocer hasta que esté dentro de la puerta de embarque. Te daré lo que tengo en la cartera – dijo sacándola del bolsillo de su abrigo – Tengo unos, a ver… déjame contar… quinientos ochenta y cinco dólares

-No quiero tu dinero – aclaró

Harry se sintió ridículo ante la patética oferta que le acababa de hacer. Si estaba en aquella terminal era evidente que necesitaría cualquier cosa menos su dinero. Hubo un corto silencio, el pobre Charles debía estar fascinado con la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, Harry Potter, uno de los mejores actores de los últimos tiempos pidiéndole semejante favor.

-¿Y bien? – cuestionó Harry algo nervioso

-Esto no será una broma ¿Verdad? – preguntó claramente desconfiado, mirando en todas direcciones buscando alguna cámara escondida

-En mi vida he hablado más en serio

Charles pensó durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión.

-De acuerdo. Me pondré a vigilar al lado de la puerta para que nadie entre y quiero una entrada para la próxima entrega de los óscars

-Trato hecho – sacó su móvil y se lo entregó para que le grabara su número de teléfono

-¿De veras que vas a hacerlo?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Estas hablando con un escocés, un trato es un trato – sabía que no siempre había cumplido sus promesas pero esta vez tenía la intención de llevarla a cabo

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas para cambiarte?

La azafata volvió a dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa mientras atendía la petición de la señora de mediana edad que tenia sentada justo a su lado. Afortunadamente se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje durmiendo y su hija**,** que debía ser la persona más prudente sobre la faz de la tierra, solo se limitó a comentarle lo guapo que era.

La gente no dejaba de sorprenderle, a pesar de que estaba claro que era el quien estaba sentado allí esperando para aterrizar en unos escasos veinte minutos, nadie se le había echado encima en busca de un autógrafo o pidiéndole un hijo. Le estaban mostrando un respeto sin límites, aunque prefería no cantar victoria, sabía que levantaría mucha expectación el hecho de que hubiera burlado la vigilancia de su gorila.

Prefería no pensar en la que debió haber montado Clyde cuando se enteró de su jugada. Estaba seguro de que había sido capaz de plantarse en la torre de control del aeropuerto para ponerse en contacto con la tripulación y cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, iba sano y salvo en ese vuelo. Seguramente tendría más de una llamada esperándole en cuanto pusiera los pies en Edimburgo.

El avión inició su descenso y Harry tragó saliva. Esta vez no se trataba de un viaje cualquiera. Desde que abandonó la tierra que lo vio nacer a finales del verano del noventa y cuatro había regresado siempre que su familia y sus obligaciones lo habían requerido. No faltó a la boda de su hermana Hermione ni a la de su hermano Neville. No se había perdido el bautizo de sus sobrinos ni el sexagésimo cumpleaños de sus padres. Había pasado allí las vacaciones navideñas siempre que su agenda se lo permitía. Necesitaba de su país, los contactos, aquellos paisajes, aquellos silencios, aquella lluvia seguida de un sol radiante o aquel frio que cortaba la respiración.

Si hubiera carecido de todo esto no sabía cómo hubiera podido seguir alargando su estancia en Estados Unidos. Probablemente habría tirado la toalla. Todos se desvivían por hacer que volviera. Pretendían en todo momento terminar con sus aspiraciones. Por una parte, se deshacían en halagos hacia su enorme talento innato y aun por descubrir, por otra parte, le suplicaban que renunciara y que volviera a sus orígenes y a su profesión.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar, Clyde que por entonces había dejado el periodismo para montar su propia productora en la ciudad de Nueva York, le sugirió que se presentara a una audición para una obra en Broadway, así lo hizo y obtuvo el papel del protagonista.

Aquella fue su primera y autentica oportunidad. La obra "El novelista" se estrenaba en septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y ocho y a partir de ese instante se vida y su suerte cambiaron de forma radical. Clyde se convertiría en su sombra. Del teatro pasó a la televisión; con una serie que batió records.

De ahí al cine, solo llevaba en su currículumcinco películas. Por una de ellas "Delito de omisión" había ganado el Globo de Oro a mejor actor principal y por la ultima "Olvidé olvidarte" estaba doblemente nominado al óscar como mejor actor y productor.

Volvió a sentir un nuevo descenso del avión en su estomago, un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda. No quería hacerle frente al dolor que lo embargaba. Hacía casi dos años que no había vuelto a casa, el lugar del que quizás nunca debió salir.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, tan ensimismado estaba que no se había percatado que la gran parte de los pasajeros ya había dejado el avión. Tomo su pequeña maleta, se apresuro a salir y arribar en la sala del aeropuerto.

Ya estando en la sala, encendió el móvil, ¡joder! Cincuenta llamadas de Clyde. Buscó en sus contactos hasta que hayo el que necesitaba, llamó a su hermana Hermione ¡maldita sea! No contestaba, le mandaba directamente al buzón de voz, respiro profundo y llamó a casa de sus padres, al tercer timbrazo le respondieron.

-Familia Potter – contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-Hermione – murmuró - ¿Por qué cojones no coges el celular? Te he estado llamando – refunfuñó

-¡Oh! Pero si es el actor Potter al fin decide ponerse en contacto – contestó con un toque de sarcasmo – Llevo cuatro días llamándote y tu ni tus luces

-Déjalo estar ¿Vale? – Resopló – He estado muy liado y…

-¿Para qué llamas? – le cortó de mala leche Hermione

-No te pongas pesadita, sabes que no te aguanto cuando te pones de ese humor, pobre de mi cuñado Ron, el suplicio que debe cargar contigo – dijo con guasa – Hablo para que vengan a recogerme, estoy aquí, en el aeropuerto

-Ya te puedes ir buscando un taxi, porque ninguno de nosotros va a poder ir a por ti

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó desconcertado

-Se me olvidaba, estoy hablando con el dios Harry Potter, como te dije nadie va ir por ti – espetó

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Estamos en un funeral – sollozó Hermione

-¿Un qué? ¿Qué demoni…

-¿Ahora también eres idiota? – preguntó enfurecida

-Per… pero ¿De quién? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

-_Ella_ murió…

De pronto todo se nublo, su vista se volvió borrosa, el corazón le latía rápidamente, su estomago se contrajo, se le tensaron todos los músculos, se le heló la sangre, no se podía mover, estaba paralizado, muy pálido, todo le daba vueltas, su corazón bombeaba desbocadamente, sentía subir la bilis, tenía el estomago revuelto, las manos le sudaban. No lo podía creer ¿Qué había dicho su hermana? ¿Era verdad? Seguro estaba soñando, pero ni siquiera se podía mover para pellizcarse el brazo. De un momento a otro no le encontraba sentido a nada, una presión muy fuerte se instaló en su pecho, vacio, el vacio creció, cayó aun más profundo, casi podía palpar el final del pozo en el cual iba cayendo, oscuridad, todo era oscuridad, los ojos le escocían, rápidament**e **se le llenaron de lagrimas. Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas en su cabeza seguía retumbando la voz de Hermione

_Ella_ murió…

_Ella _murió…

* * *

_si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco y ojala les haya gustado._..

_Lo que se encuentra en negrita es propiedad de la escritora Raquel Rodrein_

_angie, yaz, mary, jessi, belén... gracias por todoooo... por estar siempre a mi lado, por apoyarme incondicionalmente y por estar al tiro siempre, aguantar mis locuras y demás, las amooo chicas..._

_Ya saben, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, puteada, o lo que sea pueden dejar review... se los agradezco mucho..._

_Hasta la próxima..._

_besazosssssssssss _


	2. La caja

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Antes que nada que agradecer enormemente por sus comentarios, por ponerme en sus favoritos, por el apoyo y por todo, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron .. se los agradezco de todo corazón!

El gran enigma... ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién murió? ojalá no se me haya olvidado resolver esos misterios...

Esté capitulo está dedicado a... Mary, Diana feliz cumple supeeeer atrasado jajaja las quiero! Obviamente a Myriam y en especial a ustedes, lectores!

Espero que les agrade el capitulo, nos leemos más abajo

* * *

Con el corazón acelerado, el estomago revuelto, la vista borrosa y una gran opresión instalada en el centro del pecho, Harry Potter, el famoso actor de Hollywood, conducía como alma que lleva el demonio por las calles de Edimburgo.

Aquellas calles que tanto añoraba y recordaba, sobre estas calles, sobre estos paisajes, sobre este país se había comenzado a escribir su historia. Todas y cada una de las etapas que había vivido sobre esta tierra, las atesoraba en su corazón; unas más importantes que otras, más felices que otras. Este país, su país le había dado demasiado. Su familia era feliz aquí, sus amigos también, las personas a las cuales conocía desde niño eran felices aquí; claro, con uno que otro problema pero los enfrentaban con una positividad increíble. Algo que a él se le había olvidado.

Todas aquellas cosas que siempre le habían caracterizado y las cuales había aprendido de sus padres, de pronto, en un punto crucial en su vida, se perdieron, dejaron de existir. En el mismo instante en que _ella_ se había esfumado, su personalidad y todo lo que era se lo había llevado con ella dejándolo vulnerable, descubierto, en un vacio y oscuridad interminable.

La época más feliz de su vida, sin duda fue cuando _ella_ apareció en su camino y del que estaba seguro nunca saldría. Que idiota fue al creer eso. Que tonto fue al creer en todo ese amor verdadero que juraban tenerse. Que iluso había sido al pretender construir un matrimonio como el de sus padres.

Siempre se había cuestionado si existía el amor eterno, si existía el alma gemela. Y cuando _ella_ apareció todo tuvo respuesta, cuando _ella_ apareció pudo de verdad comprender y admirar el amor de sus padres, cuando _ella_ apareció lo creyó todo posible. Después de que _ella_ se marchara, todo en su vida comenzó a derrumbarse, aun no sabía cómo fue que no llegó a suicidarse. Las dos mujeres más importantes de su existencia se alejaban y el impotente no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Luego de la partida de _ella_, Hermione le dio una terrible noticia. Una de las mujeres que tanto amaba estaba enferma.

En frente de él se encontraba la casa de sus padres, esa magnífica casa llena de amor y comprensión. No había cambiado nada, desde que era pequeño la recordaba así, con la fachada en color blanco, todas la ventanas abiertas, y un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha escapando de la cocina, la casa rodeada de un hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno, haciéndola ver aun más acogedora. Pero en esta ocasión no se veía así, de ninguna manera. Esta vez no sería un encuentro caluroso colmado de felicidad, esta vez sería un adiós doloroso y desolador.

Esta vez la casa no sería testigo de una feliz reunión familiar, esta vez sería diferente. Por más que quería volver a ver la casa con las mismas cualidades no podía. Esa casa era testigo de miles de experiencias tanto agradables como desafortunadas. Antes su casa la sentía como un templo, como su refugio personal porque dentro de ella se encontraban las personas que eran piezas claves en su felicidad.

Fue por eso que en dos años no pudo regresar. No pudo soportar ver a esa mujer apagándose día a día, no pudo soportar el constante recuerdo de _ella_ en su memoria, todo su alrededor era un incesante recordatorio de _ella_. Tenía suficientes recuerdos en su mente como para revivir más veces de las necesarias lo que había sido su vida con _ella_. Simplemente no pudo regresar y se odiaba por eso.

Aparcó frente al porche de su casa, con pasos inseguros fue acortando la distancia entre él y la entrada. No podía abrir, no podía tocar, no podía estar allí, sintió como sus ojos verdes, esos ojos idénticos a su madre se le humedecían. Estaba punto de tocar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y vislumbro una sombra, no sabía de quien se trataba pues su vista era borrosa a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

— Así que… ya estás aquí – murmuró una voz masculina

— Eso parece – respondió Harry con un nudo en la garganta - ¿Cómo fue?

— Tranquilo, como ella se lo merecía – se encogió de hombros – Estaba dormida pacíficamente cuando sucedió

— Yo…

—No digas nada – le cortó – Ella te perdono y pensó en ti hasta su último aliento – dio un paso hacia fuera

— Neville…

— ¿Y tu manda? Pensé que ellos también vendrían – lo volvió a interrumpir

— Dejé plantado a Clyde

— ¿Quieres decir que has venido solo? – preguntó Neville incrédulo

Harry asintió, se miraron directamente a los ojos y Neville supo que su hermano estaba a punto de colapsar. Sabía lo que necesitaba Harry. Necesitaba un abrazo, el cariño de su familia, pero el aún no estaba preparado para olvidar todo. Le apretó cordialmente el hombro transmitiéndole su afecto y solidaridad, pero no podía dar más. Al parecer Harry captó el mensaje porque sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Entremos, todos te están esperando – Neville se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su hermano. Desde el recibidor se escuchaban los lamentos y las palabras de afecto, le llegó un olor fuerte a flores. Con paso tambaleante y un sudor frio se dirigió a la sala, ahí los sofás fueron reemplazados por sillas, todas ocupadas. Se sintió rodeado de rostros familiares, de llantos, de palabras de consuelo, de un gran afecto, pero se enfocó en las primeras sillas justo frente al ataúd color caoba que se ubicaba hasta delante, con las pulsaciones a mil llegó al frente y se situó a lado de su hermana Hermione; percatada de su presencia se giro para observarlo con una expresión de desconsuelo total.

— Hermione – susurró al mismo tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos, la estrechó en un apretado abrazo. Hermione se encontraba en un conflicto, por un lado estaba feliz de tener a su hermano con ella, pero por otra parte, al igual que Neville, tenía sus reservas. Aun así se permitió llorar sobre el pecho de Harry mientras que éste le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Cuando estuvo más tranquila se separó un poco de él.

— ¿Por qué Harry? Dime ¿por qué ella? – cuestionó con desesperación y rabia

— Nadie sabe eso… cosas del maldito destino – respondió Harry visiblemente afectado, se dio la vuelta en dirección al ataúd, el cual estaba abierto.

Qué bella era, hasta en esas circunstancias se le veía hermosa y serena, desprendía un aura de ternura y tranquilidad insuperables. El rubor permanente de sus mejillas había desaparecido y su color rosado era reemplazado por el asqueroso color inerte de la muerte. Lo único que la muerte no se había podido llevar ni arrebatarle era el color de su cabello, ese increíble color rojo fuego; su color favorito, ese color que le traía innumerables recuerdos, ese color que la definía, ese color que la caracterizaba, ese bello color que siempre sería de ella.

Se inclinó hacia dentro del féretro y depositó un suave beso en su frente, su último beso, su beso de despedida, su último adiós. ¿Podía una persona experimentar tanto dolor? ¿Cuáles eran los límites del sufrimiento? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué todo?

Sintió que alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro, se volteó con brusquedad y se asombró de encontrar a su padre; James Potter, parado frente a él, se le veía un poco más viejo y pálido, sus ojos rojos, hinchados y con unos enormes círculos oscuros signo de que no había dormido, su desmejora era muy notable.

— He vuelto a casa – fue lo único que pudo decir. James no necesito más y estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron con firmeza, a pesar de los temblores que les provocaba el llanto, la ira, la tristeza, la desesperación, el dolor, y un sinfín de emociones contenidas.

— Ella está feliz de tenerte aquí – susurró James con la voz entrecortada, se dio vuelta y abandonó el salón, Harry lo siguió con la vista y se percató que ya nadie se encontraba allí, sólo él y ella.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse giró de nuevo, observó por unos minutos el féretro; incontables pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué así? ella no había hecho ningún mal, siempre buena, siempre honesta, siempre bondadosa, siempre caritativa, siempre amable, siempre tierna, siempre confiable. ¿Por qué no desaparecían los malos? Como él, por ejemplo, ella no se lo merecía y se sintió culpable. Culpable por no apoyarla, culpable por no estar a su lado, culpable por darle más problemas, culpable por darle preocupaciones, culpable por defraudarla, culpable por hacerla sufrir, culpable por no haber luchado hombro con hombro a su lado, culpable por abandonarla, culpable por no haber muerto en su lugar, culpable por ser egoísta.

Él y solo él, era culpable de todo. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que su muerte había sido tranquila, sin dolor, ni agonía; simplemente se sumió en un profundo sueño del cual ya no despertó ni despertaría. Porque ella estaba muerta. Porque ella nunca iba a volver a abrir esos impactantes ojos que poseía, nunca más iba a sonreírle, nunca más le iba a decir que lo quería, nunca más le iba a consentir, nunca más le iba a cocinar, nunca más le iba a dar consejos, nunca más lo iba a estrechar entre sus brazos, nunca más le iba a hablar, nunca más iba a escuchar su melodiosa voz, nunca más iba a escuchar su risa, nunca más la vería bailar, nunca más la oiría cantar, nunca más le iba a leer un libro, nunca más lo iba a regañar, nunca más la haría enfadar, nunca más la iba a proteger, nunca más estaría a su lado, nunca más iba a poder disfrutar de su compañía, nunca más la podría besar. Nunca más podría hacer nada con ella. Simplemente ya no existía físicamente.

La cruda realidad le pego desprevenido, realmente ella estaba muerta, realmente ella nunca volvería.

Realmente su madre, Lily Potter estaba muerta y el no había estado presente para ser testigo de su último suspiro. Se abalanzó sobre el ataúd golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, gritando de dolor, impotencia y rabia.

Cuando el coraje se disipó dio paso al dolor, al resentimiento y a la terrible realidad. Torpemente extendió sus brazos alrededor del féretro, apoyó su frente en la de su madre, le acaricio la mejilla con infinita ternura y delicadeza. Entonces y sólo entonces se permitió llorar, expulsando todo lo que tenía reprimido. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho ni lo haría, lloró como si su vida se fuera en ello. Lloró su perdida. Lloró su soledad. Lloró sus idioteces. Lloró su existencia. Lloró sus errores. Lo lloró todo y trataba de convencerse de que todo cambiaria, que su madre estaba bien, estaba feliz, de que _ella_ seguro estaría triunfando y logrando sus sueños, de que su familia lo perdonaría, de que volvería a encontrar el camino correcto, que saldría adelante, que cambiaria, que se solucionaría su vida, de que a partir de ahora todo iría para bien. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores, se lo debía a su familia, a su mamá, a _ella_, pero sobre todo se lo debía a sí mismo.

La incesante lluvia arremetía con fuerza contra la ventana de su antigua habitación. Un estruendoso trueno interrumpió su intranquilo y escalofriante sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó si vista a la puerta esperando que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Giró sobre su propio cuerpo y consultó la hora en el reloj que tenia sobre su mesa de noche. Faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la madrugada y no hacía ni dos horas que se había ido a dormir después de tener que pasar por uno de los peores días de su vida. Estaba seguro de que todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior dejaría una huella en su alma hasta el fin de sus días.

Se incorporó y permaneció sentado en su cama, mirando al vacio y oyendo lejanamente la salvaje lluvia. Tantas preguntas sin hacer, tantas cosas sin decir. Que tarde se había dado cuenta de sus errores. Que tarde se había arrepentido. Que tarde lo había hecho todo.

Se levantó y salió al pasillo pero rápidamente regresó a su dormitorio, afuera hacia un frio de los mil demonios. De su armario sacó unos pants desgastados y una sudadera. La madera crujía bajo sus pies, trató de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie ni que se percataran de su presencia. Entró a la sala y encendió las luces, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y depositó varios troncos en ella para avivar el fuego y el calor en la estancia. Cuando se levantó sus ojos se toparon con varias fotografías sobre una repisa arriba de la chimenea. La primera era del día de la boda de sus padres, a los dos se les veía extremadamente dichosos y enamorados. La segunda imagen retrataba a sus hermanos y a él junto a sus padres en un parque de diversiones, pasó la mirada por cada fotografía que se encontraba ahí.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando tomó un marco en el cual se apreciaba a él rodeando con sus brazos a sus padres. Recordaba muy nítidamente aquel día, se encontraban en la fiesta ofrecida a galardonados y nominados de la entrega de los Globos de Oro del año 2004. Esa, había sido una de las últimas veces que estuvo junto a su madre, delicadamente trazó un tierno recorrido con su dedo índice por la cara de Lily Potter. Se disponía a colocar la imagen en su lugar cuando su campo de visión se vio concentrada en un libro, en el que se recargaba esa foto;lo tomó con manos temblorosas y dejó en su sitio el marco. Tenía la frente surcada por el sudor. Recordó el libro, recordó el día. Se trataba del libro "The writing of one novel" del escritor estadounidense Irving Wallace. Abrió la contraportada, notó como se le agitaba la respiración al ver la dedicatoria en la primera página.

No sueñes tu vida, vive tus sueños  
Feliz Cumpleaños  
Ginny, 23 de Noviembre de 1993

— Vaya, pensé que era el único que no podía dormir – Harry dio un salto, sobresaltado dio media vuelta para encararse con su padre, sin poder evitarlo el libro se deslizó entre sus manos

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó el actor recuperando la compostura

— No podía dormir, te escuché bajar y decidí hacer lo mismo

— ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

— El suficiente para darme cuenta de algunas cosas – desvió la vista hacia el libro en el piso del cual se había desprendido una fotografía, Harry siguió el rumbo de su mirada. James observó la expresión de su hijo al admirar la fotografía. Harry se agachó para recogerla mientras James no apartaba su vista de él, con semblante reflexivo murmuró

— Voy a preparar café bien cargado

— Que sean dos – alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que James abandonara el salón

Minutos después, los dos se encontraban sentados, uno en frente del otro y sostenían una humeante taza, mirando al vacio. El libro y la fotografía estaban encima de la mesa que los separaba. Ninguno había dicho una solo palabra, hasta que James decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó James lo más tranquilo que pudo

— No sé por dónde empezar – respondió Harry perturbado

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Eso debería preguntártelo a ti – esbozó una triste sonrisa – Has perdido a tu compañera, a tu verdadero y único amor, a tu todo, no entiendo cómo puedes estar aquí hablando conmigo, yo en tu lugar me habría muerto con ella – terminó con un hilo de voz

— Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Perdí a mi madre

— Esa respuesta no me vale – espetó, en sus ojos se pudo leer la profunda tristeza que sentía

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – inquirió Harry con enfado

— Lo que estés dispuesto a compartir conmigo

— Muy bien, ¿quieres saber cómo estoy? Pues te lo voy a decir, estoy que me lleva la fregada, estoy mal, soy un asco de persona, me siento culpable por esto, me carcome una enorme tristeza, estoy solo. No sabes lo difícil que es regresar a la que una vez fue tu casa y no encontrar lo mismo, no encontrar amor, no encontrar a mamá. Hoy pude ver el rencor que Hermione y Neville me tienen, ninguno de los dos se acercó realmente a mí, me veían como a un extraño, he fallado, les he fallado a todos, me he convertido en un ser mezquino, en un ser ruin, siento que no soy nada, siento que… siento que no merezco nada, es más; ni siquiera estoy seguro de si aún puedo sentir, acabé con todo, acabé con mi sueño, acabé con mi vida, acabé con lo que soy. Estoy perdido y no sé a dónde dirigirme pero lo más importante es que estoy arrepentido por todas esas cosas, pero ¿Sabes qué? Que eso no me va a devolver a las personas que perdí y sinceramente ya no sé que más hacer – se le escapó un sollozo, James Potter lo contemplaba en silencio, bebió un sorbo de su café y sin decir una palabra se levantó.

— ¿A dónde vas? – murmuró con desesperación

—Tengo algo para ti, no tardo – le apretó cariñosamente el hombro cuando paso por su lado

No tardó ni cinco minutos en regresar, colocó sobre la mesa una vieja y delicada caja de madera.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Tu madre lo tenía guardado para ti, nos llegó a vísperas de navidad. Te espero en el salón

—Pero…

— Es mejor que lo descubras tu solo – lo interrumpió su padre – Te estaré esperando – dicho esto salió llevándose consigo la poca tranquilidad que Harry conservaba

Harry miró de nuevo la fotografía que salió del libro que Ginny le había regalado. Ahí estaba el junto a su amada, los dos con unas estupendas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Estaban rodeados por varios amigos, todos tenían en la mano una jarra de cerveza y se podía percibir el buen rollo que tenían allí.

Con manos temblorosas se apresuró a abrir la caja. Dentro encontró fotos de su último año en la facultad, amuletos, entradas de museos, portadas, recortes de artículos y críticas que se hacían eco del estreno de sus películas así como de eventos en los que siempre era noticia. También encontró varios recortes de periódico que no hablaban precisamente de lo buen actor que era sino más bien de su falta de prudencia. Parecía como si aquella caja quisiera recordarle de un golpe lo que había sido de su vida durante los últimos diez años. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un sobre amarillo. Lo cogió, abrió y sacó su contenido, se trataba de un manuscrito encuadernado y un sobre adherido a este. Antes de abrir el cuaderno rasgó el sobre que contenía su nombre y extrajo la carta escrita a mano. Aquella letra la conocía la perfección. Suspiró intranquilo, desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer.

_22 Diciembre 2005_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo Harry. He regresado a Escocia después de varios años. Esta vez el motivo de mi visita ha sido diferente. Sencillamente en este momento de mi vida necesitaba volver aquí, aún sabiendo que no te encontraría, pero una vez me hiciste prometer que el día que decidiéramos poner una fecha al cumplimiento de un sueño encontraríamos la manera de hacérselo saber al otro y el tuyo se ha cumplido. Sé que merececías una explicación después de todo lo que ocurrió pero tuve razones más que justificadas para hacer lo que hice. Bien sabe Dios que fue la decisión más dura que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida. Supongo que cuando quise darme cuenta del error que había cometido ya era demasiado tarde. Pasados los años he visto que a pesar de todo, ha merecido la pena. Has llegado a la cima y eso es lo único que importa. No te escribo estas letras para hacerte reproches. A pesar de que nos unían los mismos deseos e inquietudes, la vida nos ha llevado por caminos totalmente opuestos. Finalmente cada uno ha encontrado lo que realmente quería o al menos espero que así sea. Parte de mi sueño era que se cumpliera el tuyo. A pesar de tu aparente vulnerabilidad siempre me ha faltado el arrojo y la rapidez de toma de decisiones que tú tuviste y de sobra sabes que te admiro por ello._

_Aunque no lo creas, has demostrado ser el más valiente de los dos, has luchado hasta conseguirlo. He seguido tus pasos a través de tus padres. He visitado Escocia en varias ocasiones y siempre que he podido los he visitado. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que fue para mí el cariño mostrado por tu familia después de la perdida de mi padre. Espero, de corazón que tu madre se recupere. Es tan injusto todo lo que le está sucediendo. Te estaré eternamente agradecida por haberme hecho pasar en esta bendita tierra el año más feliz de mi vida, como tampoco me olvido del tiempo que tuve la suerte de tenerte a mi lado en San Francisco. Fui a verte en tu primera obra de Broadway y no sabes lo orgullosa que me hiciste sentir. Todavía tiemblo de la emoción solo de pensarlo._

_He visto tus películas cientos de veces, aunque he de confesarte que habría hecho michos retoques en algunos guiones que interpretaste ¿Recuerdas? Yo escribo, tú interpretas. Nuestro lema. Espero de corazón que seas feliz de verdad, sé que has creado tú propia productora. Adjunta a esta carta, te mandó una preciosa historia. Una historia con la que te identificaras plenamente porque tú formas parte de ella. Pero tiene una particularidad. No está terminado Harry. Volviste a aparecer en mi vida en un momento crucial y no he dejado de pensar en ello desde entonces. Tengo la vaga sensación de que en el mismo instante en que volví a sentirme inundada por la inmensidad de tus ojos en el hotel Alvear Place el barco de mi vida comenzó a hundirse de nuevo, si bien sospecho que a pesar de mis intentos nunca llegó a estar a flote. Sé que esto llegará a tus manos en el momento apropiado. Ahora es tu decisión. Esta vez tú escribes el final._

_Te quiere siempre, Ginny._

Releyó la carta un par de veces más, aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito, a lo que había leído. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Su respiración estaba agitada, le costaba trabajo respirar ¿Por qué de esa forma? ¿Qué pretendía? Dejó la carta a un lado y cogió el manuscrito, abrió la contraportada donde se leía:

Dedicada a Harry Potter

Pasó la página y se centro en la segunda hoja.

_AEROPUERTO INTERNACINAL DE EDIMBURGO  
26 de Agosto de 1993_

No pudo leer más, cerró bruscamente el manuscrito, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tenía que centrar, asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensar, pensar mucho. Se obligó a recobrar la compostura y levantarse, las rodillas se le doblaban y con paso inseguro llegó hasta su padre.

— ¿Por qué me lo has dado ahora? – cuestionó molesto

— Tu madre quería esperar hasta que…

—Hasta que estuviera muerta – interrumpió con sarcasmo, se sentó frente a su padre

— Claro que no – aclaró también enfadado – Ella esperaba hasta el día que regresaras siendo tu mismo, siendo el hijo que criamos y del que estábamos orgullosos

— ¿Entonces qué cambió? ¿Por qué me lo das hoy?

— Hace un momento, cuando dijiste cómo te sentías fuiste sincero, volviste a ser el mismo, tu mirada brilló como la de tu madre y esa era la señal que yo esperaba

— ¿Señal? ¿Cuál señal? Esperaba hasta verme tocar fondo, hasta que no pudiera salir de ese pozo sin fondo en el cual yo solo me arrojé

— Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no era lo que esperábamos – contraatacó su padre – Lo dices porque estas enojado, estas enfadado con tu madre por haberse ido, con ella por alejarse y sobre todo contigo mismo porque ni siquiera tú te reconoces, ni siquiera sabes en lo que te has convertido, pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no te juzgo y nadie de aquí lo hace, porque somos tu familia y te queremos y estamos para apoyarte.

— No sé qué hacer… y estoy arrepentido por todo – se pasó la mano por el cabello signo de su frustración

— Lo sé – musitó James

— ¿Es cierto que siempre que ha regresado a Escocia ha venido a visitarlos? – cambió abruptamente el tema. James asintió - ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? – le tembló la voz

— En Diciembre del 98. Dos semas antes de Navidad

Harry rememoró el día en que tan solo meses antes de esa fecha había visto con sus propios ojos como Ginny ya estaba fuera de su alcance

— No puedo creerlo – espetó, se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. De repente de detuvo.

— Estuvo aquí y no me dijiste nada ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

— Ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada – Harry se dio cuenta que comenzaba a acelerarse, apretó los puños y tomó aire antes de hablar

— ¿Y después de aquella primera vez?

-Todos los veranos hasta el año 2001. Sólo felicitaciones durante los primeros años. Después se esfumó, hasta que recibimos esta caja hace unos meses

— ¿Por qué dejó de visitarlos? ¿Qué ocurrió?

— La última vez, vino solo para darnos la feliz noticia

— ¿Qué feliz noticia?

— Se iba a casar – Harry permaneció en silencio mirando a su padre, sintió que todo daba vueltas y se sentó

— ¿Les dijo con quién? – preguntó con sufrimiento el cual fue demasiado evidente

— Creo que su nombre era Jorge Stich, argentino. Al igual que ella, abogado; una vez que se casara se marchaba a vivir a Buenos Aires

— Bueno Aires – repitió Harry en un débil murmullo. Recordó con una dolorosa claridad su viaje a Buenos Aires para promocionar "Delito de omisión"

— Estaba en todo su derecho Harry – se volvió a levantar para dirigirse a la ventana que daba al jardín. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Aquello fue un duro golpe que no supo encajar. La furia estaba punto de hacerlo estallar.

— ¿Derecho a qué? – cuestionó resentido girándose hacia su padre - ¿Derecho a dejarme cómo lo hizo? ¿Derecho a romper el pacto que teníamos? ¿Derecho a visitar a mi familia y a pedirles guardar silencio? ¿Derecho a meter en una vieja caja de madera los escombros de mi vida para después invitarme a que escriba el final de una historia que podíamos haber escrito los dos juntos? ¿Derecho a qué a papá?

— A ser feliz – declaró – Tú buscaste la felicidad a tu manera, hijo y no puedes negar que la conseguiste. Has alcanzado tu sueño más preciado

— No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto – le dijo con una mirada entristecida

— Si se hubiera quedado junto a ti sabía que no lo conseguirías. Te dejó volar. Así de simple – Harry comenzó a sonreír con sarcasmo

— ¿Me estás diciendo que _ella _hizo el sacrificio de apartarse para que consiguiera mi anhelada fantasía de convertirme en actor? Joder… eso es lo más vil y cobarde que alguien ha hecho por mí

— Por duro que te parezca así es. No seas injusto, Harry. Tú estabas viviendo en unos niveles que estaban a años luz de Ginny. Hace once años que decidiste cruzar el atlántico para probar suerte y lo conseguiste. Eres rico, guapo y poderoso y estas rodeado de mujeres por las que muchos hombres darían su vida. Tú elegiste un camino y Ginny eligió otro. No tienen derecho a reprocharse nada el uno al otro. Su relación no llegó a madurar. Siempre fueron más amigos que pareja.

— ¿Amigos? – Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa melancólica – Eso es lo que les dijo… "amigos". Su mejor amigo resulto ser la persona que lo dejó todo para seguirla. No me marché a California para ser actor. Me marché para iniciar una vida junto a _ella_.

— Pero no salió bien. Desde que se fue nunca volviste a mencionarla

— ¿Cómo pretendías que la mencionara después de lo que había hecho? Me abandonó. Desapareció sin darme alguna explicación ¿Cómo podían mirarme sabiendo que _ella_ había estado aquí? – sus ojos ardían con rabia contenida

— Tenerla a _ella_ aunque solo fuera durante unas horas era como tenerte a ti Harry. Siento si nos equivocamos pero así lo pidió Ginny. _Ella _juró que tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no hay marcha atrás

— Si sabes que ya no hay archa atrás ¿Por qué me has enseñado la caja? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

-Por una razón muy sencilla hijo. Te he visto coger el libro que te regaló, he visto esa mirada cuando has leído sus letras dedicadas y cuando has sujetado la foto entre tus temblorosas manos

— ¿Y qué mirada es esa si se puede saber?

— La misma mirada que se reflejaba en mis ojos cada vez que tu madre estaba cerca.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo cerca de la nariz y escuchó un par de risas ahogadas. Manoteó en dirección a su nariz para alejar lo que le molestaba, lo zarandearon y oyó carcajadas de dos pequeños. Con fuerza sobre humana logró abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un par de caritas sonrosadas y sonrientes frente a él.

— ¡Niños! – Los reprendió Hermione – Van a despertar a su tío – dijo desde la entrada de la sala

— Ya está despierto mamá – contestó Hugo

— Si tía, al fin despertó el dormilón – afirmó Sarah, Hermione entro enfadada y llegó hasta los niños

—Lo siento Harry, estos niños son unos demonios – se disculpó su hermana, Harry se incorporó y se quedó sentado sobre el sofá

— No hay problema – dijo Harry con diversión mirando a sus sobrinos - ¿Y la guerra de cosquillas? – preguntó con los brazos abiertos esperando el ataque de aquellos dos diablillos

Hugo y Sarah se abalanzaron en contra de su tío y comenzó el ataque de cosquillas, Harry los dejó hacer consciente de que más tarde llegarían las consecuencias con hematomas y dolores musculares.

— ¡Basta, me rindo! ¡No puedo más! – gritó Harry carcajeándose mientras sus sobrinos se alejaban

— Vayan a desayunar – mandó Hermione firmemente

— Pero ¿No iremos al parque tío Harry? – preguntó Sarah

— No, su tío está muy cansado, hizo un viaje largo y tiene que descansar – contestó Hermione

— Pero…

— Nada, no hay peros que valgan, a desayunar – los niños estaban a punto de marcharse cabizbajos y tristes cuando Harry con alegría y fuerzas renovadas les dijo:

- -Desayunen, yo me voy a dar una ducha y en cuanto esté listo nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? – los chiquillos saltaron emocionados, asintieron y corrieron a la cocina

— No tienes que hacerlo – musitó Hermione

— Si tengo, esos niños son mi adoración, además si no los consiento a ellos ¿A quién?

— De acuerdo. ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió su hermana sentándose a un lado de él

— Bien… supongo, algo confundido, no pude dormir mucho – Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione para encontrarse con el manuscrito de _ella_ sobre el reposabrazos del sofá - ¿Lo has leído? – Hermione asintió

— No es una historia de ficción. Es esplendida por la sencilla razón de que es real. No la leas a la ligera, hazlo cuando estés preparado

— No sé si alguna vez lo estaré

— Lo estarás. Todo a su debido tiempo – Hermione se compadeció de él, su hermano, el guapo y famoso Harry Potter, con los ojos enrojecidos y un poco hinchados. Se podía leer la tristeza, la confusión y un sinfín de emociones en su rostro. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir? Sabía que si ella le hablara sobre lo que estaba escrito ahí, un poco de su sufrimiento se iría pero no debía, no podía. Ginny confiaba en el tiempo, el tiempo servía para pensar, para reflexionar, para aprender a querer más o para odiar, para abrir las heridas pero también para sanarlas. Y ella también lo haría, confiaría en Ginny y en sus creencias.

— Necesito un abrazo – susurró Harry con lágrimas contenidas

Hermione abrió sus brazos y rodeó a su hermano con ellos, lo sostuvo mientras se desmoronaba, mientras colapsaba.

— La hecho tanto de menos – repetía varias veces entre sollozos

Hermione supo que no solo lloraba por su vida, por su miseria, por su perdición, por su madre, por Lily Potter también lo hacía y con un terrible dolor por Ginny Weasley.

Era casi medio día cuando Harry llegó al parque acompañado por sus sobrinos. Finalmente Hermione y Neville habían accedido a que se los llevara. Aunque Neville pensara que no era buena idea que en su estado manejara por carretera y fuera responsable de los niños, con la ayuda de Hermione diciendo que eso los ayudaría a los tres y sería favorable, finalmente aceptaron.

Y ahí estaba, junto a sus emocionados sobrinos y no era porque la perspectiva de ir al parque fuera grandiosa sino porque estaban en su compañía, sus sobrinos lo adoraban e idolatraban y el mejor día de todos, el mejor regalo de todos era estar con él. Les propuso rentar unas bicicletas para hacer un circuito de no más de tres kilómetros, los niños aceptaron encantados y corrieron por las bicicletas.

Dos horas más tarde, ya agotados, hambrientos y con sed, devolvieron las bicicletas y corrieron al restaurante más cercano. Harry firmó algunos autógrafos bajo la atenta y orgullosa mirada de sus sobrinos. Cuando acabaron se dirigieron al estanque para dar de comer a los patos. Se hicieron varias fotografías para que los niños presumieran a sus envidiosos compañeros del colegio y para que Harry tuviera un valioso recuerdo de esos pequeñines que le robaban el corazón. Luego de darles de comer a los patos se sentaron en el fresco y bien cuidado césped para contemplar el atardecer.

— ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? – preguntó Sarah entristecida

— Pero si aún no me he ido – respondió Harry

— ¿Entonces te vas a quedar? – cuestionó Hugo

— Quizá, aún no lo sé

— Papá dice que ya no te gusta venir – musitó Sarah pensativa

— No es así, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo y no me permite visitarlos ni hablarles tanto como quisiera – pasó cada brazo alrededor de sus pequeño cuerpos y los atrajo más hacia el – Quiero que entiendan que si no vengo no es porque no los quiera o me haya olvidado de ustedes, si no lo hago es por todos los compromisos que tengo que atender, pero eso va a cambiar, les aseguro que pasaré más tiempo con ustedes, los adoro y son mis consentidos – terminó con una sonrisa juguetona

— Obvio tío, somos los únicos sobrinos que tienes – dijo Sarah y los tres comenzaron a reír

— ¿Es por eso que tampoco tienes hijos? – inquirió Hugo. Esa pregunta le pilló de sorpresa a Harry y por un momento quedó bloqueado

— Ajá y también porque debo encontrar a una mujer que quiera tener hijos conmigo

— ¿Una novia verdad? Pero mamá dice que tienes novia- intervino Hugo

Harry se acordó de Lisa, su "novia" de seguro, cuando encendiera su celular tendría cientos de llamadas de ella. Explicaciones, tenía que explicarle, pero ¿Podría hacerlo?

— El que tenga novia, no quiere decir que tendré hijos con ella

— Claro tonto, tiene que encontrar a la adecuada – explicó Sarah

— ¿Y la traerás? – preguntó Hugo

— Por supuesto, quiero su opinión

— ¡Genial! – chillaron los pequeños

— Promete que vendrás a visitarnos lo más rápido que puedas – suplicó Hugo con semblante serio

— Lo prometo, es más, en las vacaciones vendré por ustedes para llevarlos conmigo a California – los niños se aventaron sobre él, lo abrazaron y lo besaron con un amor infinito

— Si tío, tienes que convencer a nuestros papás, por favor – rogó Sarah

— Está bien, pero tenemos que hacer meritos, ustedes a portarse bien ¿Entendido?

— Lo prometo – Hugo alzó su palma, pasó su lengua por ella y extendió el brazo

— Lo prometo – Sarah y Harry hicieron lo mismo y se apretaron las manos sellando así su promesa

— Volvamos a casa, no queremos tener problemas con la sargento Hermione – los tres soltaron sonoras carcajadas y se dirigieron al coche. Los niños con enormes sonrisas, pletóricos de felicidad.

Hermione salió sigilosamente de la recamara de su hijo, en el pasillo se encontró con Harry recién salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

— Hugo y Sarah están más que felices. Gracias

— Yo tengo que agradecerles a ellos por darme fuerzas y motivación para salir adelante

— Me alegro por ti Harry – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

— Gracias a ti también, por interceder por mí con Neville – agradeció Harry emocionado

— No es nada – Hermione se acercó y le tocó la muñeca con gesto tierno, pero Harry la jaló hacia él y la estrujo en un gran y amoroso abrazo – Te quiero hermanita – susurró Harry y depositó un beso en su frente

A Hermione se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, estaba emocionada, tantas veces había añorado este momento, el momento en que su hermano volviera, en que volviera a ser como era, se sintió protegida como cuando eran niños, se sintió reconfortada. Había extrañado demasiado todo esto y de pronto le dio un poco de miedo creer que se lo estaba imaginando, que aquello no era real, se aferró con más fuerza a Harry, una vez que se tranquilizó se apartó delicadamente.

— Te quiero – respondió Hermione – Ponte algo o pillaras una pulmonía – riñó cariñosa – Y date prisa que la cena ya está.

— No tardo, en un momento bajo – dijo Harry con la mirada puesta en su hermana, hasta que la perdió de vista al fondo del pasillo

La cena transcurrió de forma agradable. Todos se esmeraron en hacerla amena y familiar con el objetivo de distraer a James de su profundo dolor

Hanna, la esposa de Neville había cocinado una deliciosa cena, y Ron, el esposo de Hermione contribuyó comprando un apetecible pastel de chocolate. Como era costumbre en las reuniones familiares, los caballeros recogían y ponían todo en orden, Neville se empeño en hacerlo todo junto con Harry, su intención era evidente por eso nadie le debatió y todos se retiraron a descansar.

Neville metió platos en el lavavajillas y recogió el comedor mientras Harry fregaba algunas cacerolas, hablaron de temas sin importancia como la política, la economía, el vecindario; la tensión era palpable, ninguno de los dos decía nada de la muerte de su madre, cada uno llevaba su pena de forma diferente y silenciosa. Neville se dirigió a la alacena y sacó una botella de whisky.

—No sé si sea apropiado ofrecerte una copa – dijo colocando la botella sobre la mesa de la cocina

— Si tu objetivo es ponerme a prueba la respuesta es no – respondió Harry con la vista fija en el fregadero

— No ¿Qué?

— No es apropiado que me ofrezcas alcohol

— Entonces beberé por los dos – añadió Neville

Abrió un armario para coger un vaso. Lo llenó y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Después abrió un cajón cercano al horno y extrajo un pañuelo limpio para secar lo que Harry iba dejando en el escurridor.

— No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo sin mirarlo

— Así acabaremos antes – contraatacó Neville. Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos hasta que Neville rompió el silencio

— Gracias por llevarte a los niños hoy al parque. Les has hecho pasar un día inolvidable. Necesitan saber que aún estas aquí

— Siempre he estado ahí – le respondió con semblante serio

— No siempre Harry, al menos no de la manera que nosotros hubiéramos querido

— Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Me gustaría saber cómo lo habrías hecho tu si hubieras estado en mi lugar

— No quisiera estar en tu lugar

— ¿De veras? Pues yo diría que sí que te habría gustado – ambos se miraban con reto, uno en frente del otro separados solamente por la mesa

— Siempre envidié tu talento, si es eso a lo que te refieres, pero en ningún momento he envidiado al hombre que estaba empezando a hundirse y que no ha tenido la valentía para pedir ayuda

— Sí que la pedí

— ¿Dónde? ¿En una exclusiva clínica de rehabilitación para millonarios? No es esa la ayuda de la que yo estoy hablando ¿Y tu familia? Esa familia de la que tanto te enorgulleces cuando hablas con la prensa

Harry guardo silencio, sabía que su hermano aun tenía muchas cosas por decir y quería que de una vez por todas las sacara.

— Han sido casi dos años, Harry, dos años ¿Sabes lo que es ver la frustración en los ojos de tu hermana y de tus padres e incluso en los de tus sobrinos cuando sus compañeros de clase les repetían que su tío Harry, el actor era un borracho? Maldita sea, teníamos que cerciorarnos a través de Clyde de que estabas sobrio para que pudieras aparecer en la cámara web y hablar con ellos ¿Cómo crees que nos sentíamos todos sabiendo que cada vez te alejabas más y te hundías?

— Tú no lo entiendes

— ¡Entonces explícamelo de una maldita vez! – espetó con furia

— Me sentía humillado – respondió Harry cabizbajo – No podía acudir a ustedes en ese estado. Para mí era una deshonra. Si crees que no me importaba estar a su lado en aquellos momentos te equivocas. Lo único que pensaba era si todo aquello por lo que había luchado merecía realmente la pena. Había momentos en los que deseaba dormirme y despertar aquí, en Edimburgo. Si me metí en aquel problema yo solo tenía que salir de él.

— Sabes que en el momento en que nos hubieras llamado, habríamos acudido a ti, todos, sin excepción

— Ahora lo sé, pero en aquel momento estaba perdido. La decepción se había apoderado de mi persona. Estaba en medio de ninguna parte y no sabía qué rumbo tomar. Me había transformado de tal manera que no yo mismo me reconocía. He reaccionado tarde, Neville, pero lo he hecho – tomó aire para intentar calmarse – He vuelto a recuperar el control de mi vida, algo que creía que nunca volvería a conseguir

— Para volver a recuperar el control has perdido demasiado

— Nunca me perdonaré el no haber estado al lado de mamá en sus últimos momentos y eso será un peso con el que tendré que cargar el resto de mi vida

— Había momentos en los que ni Hermione ni yo parecía que existiéramos. Siempre lo mismo. El pobre de Harry, la tensión que tenia Harry, la soledad de Harry, Harry esto, Harry lo otro, una y otra vez… — se le quebró la voz – Y nosotros esperando en silencio a que Harry se dignara a aparecer para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad ¿Sabes lo que es verlos a los dos hundidos en la más absoluta de las miserias por tu culpa? ¿Sabes lo que es ser un cero a la izquierda?

— ¿Estoy oyendo hablar al mejor abogado de toda Escocia, padre de familia entregado, fabulosa esposa, encantadora hija, el que mi padre ponía de ejemplo desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba? – la furia de Harry empezaba a ser más evidente

— Sabes que eso no es cierto – musitó Neville consiente de que Harry tenia la razón

— Siempre estuve a tu sombra. Tú eras el hijo perfecto. Lograbas triunfar en todo aquello que te proponías. Yo sin embargo fui el mediocre, el inseguro pero encantador Harry que se quedaba siempre atrás esperando alcanzarte algún día. Y cuando parecía que iba a lograrlo entonces tú hacías otra cosa y yo me quedaba frustrado en el camino

— Si crees que lo que acabas de decir te disculpa de todo lo que has hecho estas equivocado.

— No estoy buscando culpables, Neville. El único responsable de mis actos soy yo.

— Lo que te diferencia de mí es que tú eres mejor en cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer – terminó de beber su copa, la dejó sobre la mesa y volvió la mirada hacia Harry

— No podía volver aquí y ver la decepción en sus ojos. Sabía que me estaba equivocando, Neville. Lo sabía pero aun así estaba convencido de que la única forma de empezar de nuevo era apartándome de ustedes. No supe enfrentar con valentía el cáncer de mamá porque no podía creer que justo en ese momento de mi vida también tenía que enfrentarme a la que probablemente sería su muerte.

—En ese momento deberías haber vuelto y lo sabes.

—Lo hice.

— No estuviste ni treinta minutos en el hospital, mamá no tuvo tiempo de verte, te volviste como alma que lleva el diablo sin pasar a vernos

— No estaba en condiciones de tomar esa decisión. Otras personas como Izzie y Clyde tuvieron que hacerlo por mí. Si no hubiera sido por Izzie no habría salido de ese agujero. Jamás olvidare las consecuencias de mis actos. Y tranquilo porque estoy pagando con creces mis errores y lo haré por el resto de mi vida

— Siempre decía que si tu ausencia servía para que volvieras a ser el Harry de siempre entonces todo valdría la pena

— A veces me pregunto si… - no pudo continuar

— Fue el cáncer lo que acabó con nuestra madre, no tú. Quiero que eso te quede claro – de nuevo el silencio – Nunca he dudado de tu capacidad para salir adelante. Si algo he admirado en ti, es eso precisamente

— ¿El qué? – preguntó Harry sin saber a ciencia cierta a lo que se refería

-Por muchas veces que caigas siempre te levantas y continúas sin ayuda

— Yo no lo veo como una virtud, más bien como un defecto que me ha hecho perder mucho – Neville se dirigió hacia él.

— Mamá siempre nos decía que a pesar de las apariencias eras el más vulnerable de todos nosotros, incluso en sus últimos días nos lo recordaba "Harry no es tan fuerte como todos piensan, los necesita. No le guarden rencor porque está sufriendo tanto o más que nosotros". Yo estaba furioso por eso, a pesar de todo te defendía, estaba cegado por la ira y lo único que veía era simple cobardía

— No te equivocaste – dijo Harry secamente

-Si, en cierto modo si lo hice. No supe entender por lo que estabas pasando, por una vez en la vida traté de ponerme en tu lugar. A pesar de todo tengo que darte las gracias

— ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Harry con expresión confusa

— Por haber vuelto – esta vez Harry recibió el abrazo que su hermano le había negado

-Gracias – susurró Harry con los ojos llorosos

— Hermano, es hora de descansar – declaró Neville, emocionado y un poco feliz por al fin aclarar todo con Harry, ahora sí podrían comenzar de nuevo

— Adelántate, yo tengo unas cosas pendientes – se despidieron con otro caluroso abrazo y se separaron.

Neville entró a su dormitorio al igual que Harry, fue directamente a su mesilla de noche donde sacó la caja que la había dejado _ella_. Con varios temblores recorriendo todo el cuerpo la abrió y extrajo de ahí aquel manuscrito que tanto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, lo cogió junto con una manta y salió silenciosamente, recorrió el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, atravesó la sala, el comedor y la cocina, abrió la puerta trasera que daba hacia el jardín, se dirigió a la hamaca situada debajo del árbol más grande, se recostó y se cubrió con la manta, desde ahí tenía una espectacular vista de la luna y las estrellas siendo testigos del momento en que volvería a abrir sus heridas y verlas sangrar, siendo testigos de lagrimas de sangre derramadas por sus ojos, volvería a rememorar aquellos momentos gloriosos al igual que dolorosos, agónicos, melancólicos, difíciles y horrorosos. Volvería a vivirlo de nuevo. Con decisión abrió la portada del manuscrito, deslizó el dedo índice por las palabras dedicadas a él, las cuales había escrito ella, hacerlo se sentía como si le clavaran varias dagas en el corazón, en la garganta, en las piernas, en casa uno de los puntos débiles del cuerpo, pasó a la siguiente pagina y con el terrible dolor ya plasmado en su rostro comenzó a leer…

_AEROPUERTOINTERNACIIONAL DE EDIMBURGO  
26 de Agosto de 1993_

Mí llegada a Edimburgo... Así comienza la historia… Nuestra historia…

* * *

Como siempre agradezco el apoyo para poder escribir esté capitulo a: Angie, Ana (Miel tonks), Yaz, Jessi, Mary, Marleni, Belén, Natty, Mar, Angelito... etc... si no las puse perdón pero mi memoria es espantosa!

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, puteada y demás, favor de dejar review ;)

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo...

Hasta la próxima, besazosssssssss


	3. Capitulo 3

Holaaaaaaa...  
Perdón por tardar taaanto... Pero es que... Bueno la verdad no tengo excusas Jajaja  
Este capitulo es dedicado a Myriam y a todos ustedes...  
Gracias por su apoyo y los reviews... Aprecio mucho eso.  
Espero que disfruten el capitulo... No leemos abajo

* * *

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE EDIMBURGO.

26 de Agosto de 1993

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia impactaban contra el cristal, desde el interior del avión ella admiraba la vista que se desplegaba bajo ellos ¡Escocia! Por fin lo había logrado, se encontraba ansiosa, feliz, emocionada, expectante y no era para menos. Escocia era el país de sus sueños, de su infancia, de algunas ilusiones truncadas por la muerte de su progenitor, pero sobre todo, Escocia era el país, el ambiente y la tierra de su amado padre.

-Estimados pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón, estamos a punto de aterrizar - aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se posiciono correctamente acatando la indicación.

Quince minutos después, atravesaba las puertas de salida del aeropuerto, respiro con gusto el aroma de esa nueva tierra y su sexto sentido le advirtió, que a partir de ese momento, muchas cosas habrían de pasar.

Localizo un teléfono público, sin importarle la lluvia corrió en esa dirección, tenía que llamar a su prima Luna para informarle que ya había aterrizado su avión y en breve se pondría en camino hacia su nuevo apartamento.

-Hola...

-Luna, habla Ginny

-¡Ginny! - grito eufórica la prima, causando la risa de Ginny

-Sí, soy yo - se carcajeo - Hablo para avisarte que ya voy en camino al departamento

-Perfecto, ¿Vas a tomar el bus? - cuestiono Luna

-Sí, es lo mejor

-Vale, te espero en la parada, nos vemos en un rato, besos

-Besos - respondió Ginny y colgó

Justo en ese momento un autobús color azul se estaciono frente a ella anunciando que en cinco minutos partiría. Abotonó bien el abrigo, tomo su equipaje y subió al transporte, consiguió un asiento libre en la ventanilla, se acomodó rápidamente y se dispuso a seguir admirando la ciudad.

Conforme el autobús avanzaba no dejaba de maravillarse, su padre le había contado con mucho detalle cada parte de la ciudad y pudo reconocer varios lugares. Una vez cerca de la parada, distinguió de inmediato a su prima Luna, lucía más bella en persona que atravesó de la cam.

Cuando el chofer anuncio la parada y la ubicación, se puso de pie y tomando su equipaje bajó; aun no conseguía equilibrarse cuando un cuerpo chocó contra ella, gritándole en el oído.

-¡GINNYYYY! -Luna la estrujo en un fuerte abrazo y le estampo dos besos en cada mejilla

-Luna... Uff... - resoplo Ginny - A mí también me alegra verte - ambas se carcajearon

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas cansada? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Quieres conocer tu apartamento? ¿Qué quier...

-¡Luna! -la sacudió Ginny - Contrólate - comenzó a reírse - Yo también estoy emocionada y contenta, más bien eufórica, pero, ¡Dame un respiro, por el amor de dios!

-Lo sé... Solo que... No puedo creer que estés aquí, quiero dedir, volvemos a estar juntas después de tantos años ¿Y me pides control?

-Vale, que egoísta de mi parte - dramatizo Ginny y las dos se carcajearon - mejor vamos a mi nuevo hogar - se engancharon de los brazos y comenzaron a andar

-Tengo tus llaves en mi poder - comento Luna feliz

-Muchas gracias, todos estos trámites fueron más fáciles con tu ayuda

-Oh... Y también llene la despensa

- No tenías que hacerlo, no sé cómo agradecerte - dijo Ginny

-Me lo agradecerás después, mejor nos apuramos porque estoy deseando ver el festival y tomar unas cervezas

-No sé qué haría sin ti y sin mi madre, las dos me han dado tanto - susurro Ginny deteniéndose, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Sabes que estar aquí es mi sueño, desde que mi padre me hablaba de este lugar, moría de ganas por conocerlo y cuando el murió jure que vendría a estudiar... - sintió como gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-Y lo lograste - Luna alargo los brazos para abrazar a su prima - Lo importante es que estas aquí, así que fuera lágrimas, sacude la tristeza y alégrate que estas en ¡Escocia! - Ginny comenzó a reír

-Tienes razón - se limpió las lágrimas e inhalo profundo - A disfrutar que la vida son dos días - retomaron el camino y diez minutos después Luna señalo una puerta grande color negro

-Ahí, ahí es, vamos corre - ambas echaron a correr y cuando se disponían a entrar la puerta se abrió y un joven alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos impresionantemente verdes salía en ese mismo instante del edificio. Las saludo con una amplia sonrisa, aunque Ginny noto la cara de tonta que se le dibujo cuando por unos segundos aquella sonrisa se detuvo más de la cuenta en ella. El joven desapareció calle abajo.

-¿Son todos así? - inquirió Ginny aun sorprendida

-La verdad es que no, has tenido suerte, ojala sea tu vecino ¿Te imaginas? - las dos estallaron en una alegre risa.

-Prefiero no hacerme ilusiones - respondió Ginny observando el camino por el que había desaparecido aquel chico.

-¡Que tiemble Edimburgo porque Ginny Weasley ya está aquí!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para visualizar ese bello momento, a pesar de que habían transcurrido trece años desde aquel día, el recuerdo aún se conservaba nítido e inamovible en su memoria, creyó que había pasado desapercibido por sus ojos pero al parecer causo la impresión que pretendía en ella. Se alegró de haber conseguido su objetivo aunque se había tardado demasiado tiempo en enterarse de su éxito.

Tardaron poco menos de una hora en sacar las prendas de las maletas y colocarlas en el armario, revisar cada rincón del apartamento y darle su toque personal. Alrededor de la una de la tarde salieron del edificio y para regocijo de Ginny; las nubes se habían despejado para dar paso a un maravilloso sol.

-Debes estar cansada y yo te hago salir - comento Luna un poco avergonzada

-Por supuesto que no - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa - Además jamás rechazaría un paseo turístico junto a ti

-¿Segura que solo se trata de mí? - cuestiono Luna con una picara mirada

-Está bien, me atrapaste... - ambas se carcajearon - Estoy en Edimburgo, en pleno apogeo del Fringe Festival ¿Y me quieres dejar encerrada? ¿Por quién me tomas? - las dos esbozaron una gran sonrisa

-He quedado con Dean para tomar unas cervezas, después daremos un paseo por Princes street. Sobre las seis he quedado con con unos antiguos compañeros de la facultad en el Traverse Theater - tomo una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando - Hay una obra de teatro independiente y totalmente amateur que se llama "El vecino de al lado". Tanto los escritores como los actores, productores y encargados de vestuario tienen sus respectivas ocupaciones durante el día, pero se dedican a esto como una forma de llenar su tiempo con algo que quizás es a lo que realmente querían dedicarse. ¿Te parece buena idea? - termino con la respiración entre cortada.

-Prima ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas mucho y aturdes demasiado?

-Claro, todo el mundo... Pero ¿Sabes qué? Aun así me aman - respondió Luna divertida

-Eso es lo que piensas - bromeo Ginny - Y volviendo al tema; si, me parece una excelente idea para este primer día

Después de diez minutos llegaron al local, ubicaron una mesa vacía y ordenaron dos cervezas; rápidamente acabaron sus bebidas acompañadas por algunos bocadillos y demasiada conversación.

Luna trabajaba en la sede principal del Royal Bank of Scotland en Edimburgo desde hacía casi tres años. Se había graduado en economía por la universidad de Edimburgo. Llevaba algo más de un año saliendo con Dean, que era profesor de Estadística en la universidad, pero a pesar de que estaban muy enamorados, aún no se decidían a vivir juntos. Era Luna quien no se atrevía a dar ese gran paso, era un alma libre y soñadora, odiaba la rutina, tenía pánico de que eso echara a perder su relación.

Ginny se levantó para pedir otra cerveza y en ese mismo instante un joven guapo, entro al local buscando a alguien y ese alguien era precisamente Luna. Se apresuró a llegar hasta su mesa y se saludaron con un apasionado beso, después Luna se encargó de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.

-¡La famosa Ginny! – ella tendió su mano para estrechar la de Dean, sin embargo el la rechazo y le dio un caluroso y tierno abrazo - He escuchado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

-Luna ¿Todos aquí son así de amables y guapos? Si lo hubiera sabido, habría venido antes

-Es solo suerte de principiante, nena - dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona - Después de unos días veras la cruel realidad

- Vaya... Gracias por excluirme de esa horrible realidad - comento Dean mirando con absoluto amor a su novia

-Tú eres único amor - susurro Luna viendo directamente a los ojos de su amado novio. Ginny, que los veía desde otro plano, se percató del amor y la devoción que se profesaban y no pudo evitar el pellizco de envidia que sintió en su corazón.

-Necesito una cerveza fría - declaro Dean segundos después de volver a besar a Luna

Las dos horas que estuvieron ahí transcurrieron en un simple parpadeo. Dean también se encargaba de organizar los seminarios en AHRC Research Centre for Studies Intellectual Property and Technology Lae de la facultad de Derecho. Como conocía su faceta de escritora aficionada, tal y como le había contado Luna, era él quien le había pasado la información para asistir a un curso sobre propiedad intelectual y le dio el nombre de un amigo suyo llamado Draco Malfoy que trabajaba en el Scottish Centre fon International Law y que la ayudaría en todo lo necesario para que emprendiera con éxito su posgrado.

Dean pago la cuenta, salieron de allí para dirigirse a la Royal Mile, en el trayecto le iba explicando a Ginny la historia de varios monumentos, a su vez ella caminaba asombrada, admirando cada edificio y esculturas que encontraba a su paso, en algunas calles aún se apreciaban restos del viejo Edimburgo. Cuando llegaron a La Royal Miler había un hervidero de gente disfrutando del festival alternativo conocido como "Fringe", era sin lugar a dudas una de las concentraciones de teatro, danza y música más importantes de Europa. Comenzó siendo una costumbre arraigada entre estudiantes de arte dramático y actores aficionados. Con el paso del tiempo esta informalidad desapareció para dar paso a un festival bien organizado por las entidades competentes de la ciudad. A pesar de ello, el dinamismo original del Fringe seguía vivo de tal forma que cualquier lugar era idóneo para representar el fragmento de una obra, bailar o declamar. Ginny estaba como loca tomando fotos, quería inmortalizar cada momento y todo lo que veía le parecía admirable.

Los tres se dirigieron a un café cercano al Traverse Theatre. Contaban con media hora antes de que empezara la funcion. En poco tiempo Ginny se vio rodeada de varias personas. Todos se presentaron y la saludaron amigablemente. Entrando al auditorio se separaron del resto y solo quedaron con ellos, Tom, Valerie y Eddie. Tomaron asiento en la cuarta fila, en ese momento Ginny fue consciente del cansancio que sentía, cerro con fuerza los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Demasiado para tu primer día? - cuestiono Luna

-Pienso aguantar como una campeona, no hay mal que por bien no venga, mientras más cansada este, en cuanto toque la cama me quedare dormida y no extrañare mi cama, ni mi habitación, ni nada - respondió Ginny

-Toma, tu primer recuerdo de Edimburgo - dijo Tom al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y le daba un folleto

Ginny lo examino, con demasiado interés repaso el nombre de los actores principales y secundarios; directores, escritores y todas las personas que trabajaban detrás del escenario. Se permitió fantasear con que un día su nombre estaría plasmado junto a los guionistas.

-Vaya, hoy actúa Potter - comento Eddie

-¿Potter? ¿Quién es Potter? - pregunto Luna

-Me parece que iba en el curso de mi primo Mark, fue quien se disfrazó del nuevo decano y por ello casi lo expulsan

-Creo que recuerdo algo - murmuro Luna pensativa

-Después de todo, eso de la actuación lo lleva en la sangre

-Eso parece - dijo Luna mientras echaba un vistazo al folleto

Ginny apreciaba la escenografía, se trataba de un departamento desordenado. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por conocer al actor del que hablaban su prima y sus amigos. Poco después las luces se apagaron y el telón fue corrido. La puerta del departamento se abrió y para sorpresa de Luna y Ginny; apareció tras ella el chico con el que se habían cruzado esa misma mañana en la puerta negra de Drummond street.

Lloro desconsoladamente al final de la obra y no solo porque el desenlace hubiera sido triste, si no por las increíbles sensaciones que aquel actor le había transmitido con su admirable interpretación. Su habilidad para captar el corazón del espectador era sencillamente prodigiosa. Contagiaba de igual manera una sonrisa, un llanto, el dolor, la euforia, la frialdad o la desesperanza.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentidos no saboreaban los efectos de una sacudida tan fuerte de sus emociones. Deseo de corazón haberse acercado a él con la sola intención de alabar su magnífica demostración de talento, pero supuso que aquella noche estaría desbordado de felicitaciones. El auditorio parecía venirse abajo por los incesantes aplausos aclamando sobre todo a Harry, quien tuvo que salir cuatro veces al escenario para agradecer al público.

Sin duda su primer día en Edimburgo había dado para mucho. Después del teatro fueron a tomarse una copa. Para cuando llego a su apartamento era más de media noche, se acostó y rápidamente se dejó sumergir en un sueño profundo.

Los días siguientes se dedicó a pasear por la ciudad, visito puntos turísticos como catedrales, museos, monumentos, plazas y demás. Aprovecho para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. No le hubiera desagradado encontrarse de nuevo con Harry Potter para que le ayudara a subir sus compras. Se preguntó a quien estaría visitando, de inmediato se enfadó consigo misma, no había venido a Edimburgo para dejarse deslumbrar por cualquier highlander. El curso empezaba el 7 de Septiembre, una vez que hubiera terminado de arreglar el papeleo referente al departamento se enfocaría en reunir todos los documentos que le exigía la universidad para matricularse y terminar con los tramites de su visa de estudiante.

Se encamino hacia el Scottish Centre for International Law que era la sede de la facultad de Derecho.

Permaneció un rato afuera del edificio embelesada por la preciosa fachada y después entro en busca de Draco Malfoy, el amigo de Dean.

En los pasillos reinaba un ambiente ajetreado, claramente se percibía el inicio de clases. Se encontró con un despacho habilitado para que los estudiantes extranjeros pudieran realizar sus trámites y ahí se dirigió. Espero su turno ya que delante de ella habían dos chicas japonesas, afortunadamente no tardaron más de diez minutos. Entro al despacho y se encontró con una pequeña recepción, detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad y sobre el mismo una placa mostrando su nombre: Laura MacCormick.

-Buenos días - le dijo en un tono extremadamente profesional

-Buenos días, vengo a completar el tramite definitivo de mi matrícula para el posgrado de Derecho Internacional. Me han dicho que pregunte por Draco Malfoy - la señora la miro con cara de pocos amigos "una recomendada" pensó

-Un momento - la señora se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta que había en el fondo. Se demoró tan solo unos segundo en volver - El señor Malfoy la recibirá

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y rogaba para que el señor Malfoy no fuera tan avinagrado como su secretaria. Cuando traspaso la puerta se encontró con un señor Malfoy que no esperaba. Draco Malfoy era un joven uno o dos años mayor que ella, rubio, alto, atractivo y con una sonrisa espectacular.

-Así que tú eres la amiga de Dean - comento Draco con una coqueta sonrisa

-Más bien soy prima de Luna, su novia

-Por supuesto, la adorable Luna, como veras, Edimburgo es una ciudad pequeña; por lo que todos estamos de cierta manera relacionados.

-Ya veo - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ginny

-Toma asiento por favor - espeto Draco, Ginny obedeció y él dirigió su vista a la carpeta que la pelirroja llevaba entre sus manos

-Supongo que ya traes toda la documentación preparada - le dijo

- Sí, creo que tengo todo lo que se solicitaba. Espero que no falte ningún papel - añadió Ginny mientras depositaba en sus manos la carpeta

-Vamos a echarle un vistazo - empezó a pasar hojas - San Francisco, bonita ciudad. Nada que ver con esta supongo.

-La verdad no ¿Has estado allí alguna vez? - pregunto Ginny ya en un tono de mayor confianza

- Solo he estado en Nueva York - levanto los ojos de los documentos mientras en su boca dibujaba un divertido gesto - Stanford... Magnifico. Tienes un currículo envidiable

-Gracias – respondió halagada

-¿Porque elegiste Escocia?

-Mi padre... Era Escoces

-Oh vaya... Lo siento no pretendía entrar en temas personales

-No tiene importancia. Ya ha pasado casi un año.

-Lo lamento. No debería...

-He crecido con Escocia - lo interrumpió Ginny - Creo que este era el momento apropiado de mi vida para venir aquí y ver con mis propios ojos aquello de lo que tantas veces oí hablar durante mi niñez y adolescencia.

-¿Lo que has visto te ha decepcionado?

-Ha decir verdad no, ha superado con creces mis expectativas

-Me alegro - Draco comenzó a teclear en su computadora y minutos después salieron dos hojas de la impresora. Las coloco delante de Ginny y le indico donde tenía que firmar - Dado que vienes con una beca completa, nosotros nos encargaremos de liquidar con Stanford el primer plazo. Para el siguiente tendrás que estar pendiente de que ellos te hagan los ingresos correspondientes en tu cuenta ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, te agradezco que me hayas atendido personalmente - dijo Ginny

-Ha sido un placer - Draco le tendió la mano, Ginny se levantó y le correspondió

-Bien, entonces nos vemos por aquí - añadió Ginny, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese instante Draco eligió correr el riesgo.

-Son casi las doce y media... Estaba a punto de salir a almorzar, me preguntaba ¿Tienes algún plan o has quedado con alguien?

Ginny se giró estupefacta

-Perdona, he debido parecer un atrevido... No quiero que te sientas obligada pero yo... Ah... Es mejor comer acompañado ¿No? - Draco se dio una patada mental suponiendo que estaba diciendo puras incoherencias y dejándose en ridículo

-No me siento obligada a nada, será un placer - lo tranquilizo Ginny con una dulce sonrisa

-Genial, dame cinco minutos y nos vamos - dijo Draco contento

-está bien, te espero afuera- murmuro Ginny recibiendo una cautivadora mirada por parte de Draco

Mientras Ginny lo esperaba se preguntaba una y otra vez si hacia lo correcto. Desgraciadamente tardaría poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que no había tomado la decisión más acertada y lo peor de todo es que el pobre Draco no tendría la culpa de ello.

-... He dicho que si te apetece una taza de té - repitió James apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada

-Oh si, perdona... Pero la tomare adentro, aquí ya me estaba congelando - respondió Harry regresando al presente, cerro el manuscrito y entro a la cocina, se sentó junto a su padre y rodeo la taza con sus manos para entrar en calor mientras cavilaba sobre el ultimo pensamiento de Ginny plasmado sobre el papel. Cuando el primer trago del relajante liquido se deslizo por su garganta, tuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una extraña sensación de paz y equilibrio.

Ginny nunca lo supo, pero aquel día Harry bajaba por las escaleras que había en el lado opuesto, justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a salir del edificio acompañada por su amigo Draco Malfoy. La reconoció de inmediato. También juraría haberla visto entre el público el día de su actuación en el Traverse.

Era imposible olvidar aquel cabello rojo fuego recogido en una coleta que dejaba escapar sin querer algunos mechones desordenados sobre su bronceado rostro. Un rostro que contrastaba a la perfección con el brillo de sus pequeños pero expresivos ojos, la naturalidad de sus movimientos, su peculiar estilo y la calidez en su mirada. Harry tenía la certeza de que ni siquiera ella era consciente de que aquella serie de detalles, una vez ligados entre sí, daban como resultado a un ser que se diferenciaba extraordinariamente del resto.

-Llevamos cuatro días prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo, espero que no te hartes de mi - bromeo Ginny

Después de ese agradable primer almuerzo que compartieron, se complementaron bien y rápidamente surgió una increíble química. Draco Malfoy, era un hombre encantador, y resulto ser un maravilloso guía de turismo. Esos cuatro días se había dedicado a mostrarle lugares hermosos y se propuso ser una agradable compañía para Ginny. A ella le resultaba atractivo en todas formas, había entre ellos una carga erótica demasiado fuerte. Esa noche habían ido a cenar a un restaurante italiano, se bebieron una botella de vino y alguna copa más acompañado por deliciosos bocadillos. En esos momentos las bebidas habían comenzado a hacer estragos.

-Para mi desgracia, los días cuentan con muy pocas horas, en tu compañía el tiempo se me escurre entre las manos - dijo Draco con una turbadora mirada mientras se paraba en la puerta

-¿Estás seguro que no te cansaras de mi ahora que empiece con la locura de las leyes, clausulas, artículos y más leyes? - Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír mientras llevaba la mano a su mejilla para después deslizarla suavemente hasta el borde de su mandíbula y así levantar su rostro hacia él. Al principio fue un simple beso en la punta de su fría nariz. Sintió como el rozaba su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ginny recibió el sabor dulce de su boca con una intensidad que no esperaba. Debería de haberse resistido pero sabía que estaba acabada cuando noto sus expertas manos sobre su nuca y espalda. Esta vez desvió sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, se detuvo allí unos instantes para hundir su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Volvió a sellar sus labios una vez más y Ginny le acaricio el cabello mientras se fundía en su boca. Draco se separó tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Creo que esto aclara tus dudas - declaro Draco con voz entre cortada. Aquella fue una de las muchas noches que Draco Malfoy pasaría en el número 5 de Drummond street.

El mes de octubre llegaba a su fin. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo levantarse de la cama y enfrentar los fríos días de Edimburgo. Sin embargo, aquellos en los que despertaba con Draco a su lado, eran sin lugar a dudas los mejores. Se sentía y la trataba como reina; Draco era todo un caballero, amable, lindo, dulce, atento, detallista, inteligente, con una personalidad formidable y guapo. Cuando pasaba la noche con ella era el primero en levantarse por la mañana, preparaba el desayuno y se lo llevaba a la cama, además afrontaba mejor el hecho de tener que levantarse, ya que pensaba que no era la única que tenía que abandonar la comida y el calor de su adorable cama. La noche anterior Draco le había pedido que se quedara con él en su casa, pero Ginny se negó utilizando como excusa que tenía muy abandonadas las prácticas de Derecho Medioambiental y debía ponerse al día. Además el seminario de Derecho de Propiedad Intelectual y Nuevas Tecnologias comenzaba dentro de una semana.

Su vida en Edimburgo era agradable, se adaptó bastante rápido y comenzaba a forjar amistades. Los días se le hacían excesivamente cortos ya que con tanta actividad que tenia se le pasaba el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hablaba con su madre tres veces por semana, le contaba todo, también le comento sobre Draco pero no quiso entrar en detalles. Estaba feliz y su mama lo percibía por el tono de su voz. Lo único que empañaba un poco su felicidad era que no podría ir a San Francisco para las fiestas navideñas. Su economía no se lo permitía, Stanford pagaba los gastos en la facultad pero pasajes, alojamiento, comidas y uno que otro capricho corrían por su cuenta; afortunadamente ahorro algo de dinero en los dos años que estuvo trabajando por horas en un bufete. Con esos se mantenía pero le era imposible costear un boleto para San Francisco, ida y vuelta; extrañaría mucho a su mama ya que sería la primer navidad que pasarían sin su padre y sentía frustración por dejarla sola en esas fechas importantes.

Seguía compartiendo increíbles veladas con Luna, Dean y sus amigos, los cuales quedaron fascinados cuando supieron que estaba saliendo con el guaperas de Draco. Luna quedo bastante sorprendida ya que según su punto de vista, ellos no tenían nada en común. Ginny le confeso a su prima que ella se había planteado la misma pregunta

Cuando terminaron las clases de aquel día, aprovecho para ir a almorzar con Dean, Draco y Valerie. Luna no podría acompañarlos ya que era fin de mes y en el banco; esos días se acumulaba mucho trabajo. Eligieron un restaurante cercano a la facultad porque el resto de la tarde la iba a pasar en la biblioteca. Dean la esperaba sentado junto a Valerie degustando una cerveza en una mesa cerca de la entrada. En cuanto la vio le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ginny lo vio y se dirigió hasta ellos, saludo a ambos con un tierno abrazo.

-¡Te ves fantástica! El frio te sienta mejor que el bronceado ¿Sabes? - adulo Valerie

-Calla que me lo creo - bromeo Ginny - ¿No ha llegado Draco? - les pregunto

-No, de hecho acabamos de llegar - apunto Dean, Ginny se deshizo de su gorro, bufanda y abrigo y tomo asiento de espaldas a la entrada

-Mientras voy a pedir una cerveza - se levantó de nuevo para dirigirse a la barra

-Hablando del rey de Roma... - susurro Dean

-Y el buey que se asoma - bromeo Valerie. Ginny miro de forma distraída hacia la entrada, en el momento en que entraba Draco acompañado por alguien que no tuvo tiempo de reconocer porque el camarero demandaba su atención.

-Oh disculpe; quiero una cerveza y el menú de hoy por favor - volvió a fijar su atención en la entrada, cuando noto las inconfundibles manos de Draco rodeando su cintura

-Hola preciosa - susurro Draco en su oído. Se giró para darle un beso en la boca percatándose en ese mismo instante que la persona con la que había entrado conversando amigablemente, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter -¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - pregunto Draco

-No, acabo de llegar - la presencia de Harry la ponía nerviosa. No quería mirarlo pero inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaban hacia él.

-Ginny, te presento a Harry; un viejo amigo. Él era el protagonista en aquella obra del Traverse que fuiste a ver el día de tu llegada y que tanto te gusto - Harry le tendió la mano con una clara sonrisa. Esa era la palabra. Clara, franca y limpia. No enigmática como la de Draco

-Es un placer Ginny. Me alegro que te gustara la actuación - su voz sonaba igual de poderosa que cuando interpretaba y los ojos los tenia aún más bonitos de lo que recordaba

-El placer es mío - respondió Ginny - Y ellos son Dean y Valerie. Supongo que ubicas sus caras de la universidad

-Sí, creo que los he visto una que otra vez - añadió Harry mirándola a ella y no a Dean y a Valerie - Encantado

-Lo mismo digo... Bueno ¿Te apuntas? Nos disponíamos a almorzar - propuso Dean

-No... Gracias... Continúen con su plan yo ya he almorzado. Lo que pasa es que me encontré en la calle con Draco y bueno... Da igual. Mejor otro día quedamos. Hasta pronto

-No te marches, por favor. Por lo menos tomate un café con nosotros - suplico Ginny. A Harry le pillo completamente por sorpresa aquella petición

-¿No serás capaz de declinar la invitación de Ginny? - pregunto Draco en un tono bromista. Harry la miro fijamente. Por un momento ambos se sumergieron en su propia burbuja

-Sería un gran error de mi parte no aceptar - respondió. Ginny regreso a la barra para evitar que todos notaran sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¡Fantástico! Ahora muevan sus culos a la mesa que muero de hambre - exclamo Valerie

Harry resulto ser una caja de sorpresas. A pesar de su impotente aspecto, desprendía sencillez y espontaneidad. Tenía un sentido del humor magnifico. Era un gran conversador y observador. En varias ocasiones sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny. Era un año mayor que ella. Se había licenciado también en Derecho internacional, y haría el curso de posgrado en Derecho Internacional, pero también estaba preparando los exámenes para colegiarse y además ayudaba en el despacho de su hermano algunas tardes por semana, por lo que asistiría a clases hasta finales de año. Ginny se ofreció a ayudarlo, él aceptó encantado. Se despidieron esperando verse de nuevo el próximo fin de semana y cada uno se encamino a sus respectivos trabajos. Valerie, Dean y Harry tomaron la dirección contraria a la de Draco y Ginny. Cuando se dirigían calle abajo Ginny no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y Harry tampoco pudo hacerlo. Le dedico una cálida sonrisa y por primera vez ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo  
Quiero agradecer especialmente a: Angie, Miel Tonks, Jessi, Diana, Yaz, Mary, Ceci, Myriam y por supuesto a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme!  
Cualquier duda, aclaración, puteada, sugerencia o lo que quieran favor de dejar review :) Jajaja  
No leemos pronto  
Besossssssss


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaa! Les sorprendi? Yo tambien me sorprendi por la velocidad de la actualizacion jajajajaja Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, leerme y dejarme reviews, me suben el animo y me inspiran... Como siempre en capitulo dedicado a mi querida Myri y a fatty 73 , pax 399, zamira y Sunny Mikayla... que me ponen feliz con sus reviews... y a todas mis amigas que las nombro al final Ahora si, espero que les guste el capitulo... disfruten la lectura!

* * *

-Es muy tarde, comenzaba a preocuparme - dijo James a Harry mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta de la cocina

-Lo siento, necesitaba tomar aire - respondió Harry desprendiéndose de su abrigo

-Debiste tomar todo el aire de Escocia - comento James con sarcasmo - Pensaba que te había sucedido algo - Harry guardo silencio, sabía lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba a su padre.

-No he estado bebiendo, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando, fui al cementerio, después conduje sin rumbo fijo y cuando me di cuenta ya era bastante tarde y regrese.

-Queda algo de comida, calienta un poco y come. No has estado alimentándote bien y pronto debes regresar al trabajo más saludable que nunca

-No tengo apetito pero picare algo para que te quedes tranquilo - se acercó al horno, se sirvió un poco y comenzó a comer - Mmm... He de reconocer que esto esta buenísimo, había olvidado tus artes culinarias, aunque es bastante obvio ya que... Tuviste a la mejor maestra - susurro Harry un tanto incomodo

James levanto la vista de la mesa con los ojos acuosos, Harry lo percibió y alargo el brazo para darle un cariñoso apretón en la mano

-¿Porque no vienes una temporada conmigo a los Ángeles? Te haría bien un cambio y un poco de distancia

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiera cambiar? -espeto James

-¡Oh vamos, papa! - Harry trato de retirar su brazo, sin embargo James se lo impidió

-Perdóname, sé que lo haces con buena intención pero mi lugar esta aquí, además tienes los Oscar a la vuelta de la esquina

-Los Oscar me importa un comino

-No voy a permitir que digas eso después de todo lo que has luchado. Sabes que estaría feliz y orgulloso de estar ahí contigo; desgraciadamente tu madre ya no está y siento que la estaría traicionando puesto que ella hubiera estado realmente feliz de estar ahí - Harry comprendió su postura - De todas formas, sabes que a su modo ella va a estar contigo - continuo James

-Siento que siempre está conmigo, temo perder esa sensación

-Si lo dejas de sentir no quiere decir que has dejado de quererla y recordarla. Simplemente el tiempo lo cura todo y te acostumbraras a su ausencia

-¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de acostumbrarme a la ausencia de alguien a quien quiero? - inquirió Harry dolido

-Lo demostraste con Ginny - contesto James, Harry no dijo nada, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y continúo comiendo

-Necesitare las llaves del apartamento; mañana pienso ir a Edimburgo - dijo Harry evadiendo el otro tema

-Ya sabes dónde están, te vendrá bien el contacto con la gran ciudad, aunque te recuerdo que Edimburgo no es Callander y no podrás pasear con la misma tranquilidad. Has estado muchos días encerrado aquí

-Por extraño que parezca, aquí es el único lugar donde me siento tranquilo

-No sabes lo alegre que me hace escuchar eso - esta vez James le regalo una sonrisa sincera

-Me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si...

-¿Si qué? - cuestión James

-Si hubiera seguido ejerciendo la abogacía, si no hubiera hecho caso a los instintos de Ginny

-Probablemente el mundo hubiera perdido un gran talento - señalo James

-No me refiero a eso... - Harry se removió incomodo

-Se a lo que te refieres. Seguramente hubieras sido el abogado más temible y exitoso de Edimburgo. Escocia te hubiera quedado pequeño y de todas maneras habrías ampliado tus horizontes, habrías terminado donde ya sabemos

-¿San francisco? - James asintió y se levantó para colocar los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos.

-Ahora que estás leyendo la historia de Ginny, la añoranza y la impotencia de no saber te está mortificando ¿Me equivoco? - pregunto volviéndose y apoyándose en la encimera

-Estoy descubriendo detalles que hace unos años creía que formaban parte de mi imaginación, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo era cierto

-A juzgar por lo que llevas leído, tengo la impresión de que vas a descubrir mucho más

-Estoy seguro de que ya nada va a ser igual a partir de ahora - murmuro Harry

-Me complace que empieces a darte cuenta de ello

-¿Que voy a hacer cuando lo termine? -cuestiono

-Creo que Ginny lo deja bastante claro. Escribir el final. Tú eres el único que puedes hacerlo - respondió James

Ginny cumplió en parte su objetivo de buscar documentación para sus prácticas. Su mente constantemente se trasladaba al mediodía; aquel almuerzo compartido con sus amigos, Draco y el. Se regañaba a si misma por permitir que sus que sus pensamientos fueran en esa dirección. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para despejar su mente, sin embargo era inútil, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, sus palabras, su voz, su rostro, todo de Harry Potter se había quedado clavado en su memoria. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a su apartamento, darse una ducha caliente y dormir. Constantemente levantaba la vista de los libros para tratar de encontrar alguna cara conocida y poderse distraer un rato. Finalmente, la persona conocida que vio en la biblioteca fue Draco, sin saber la razón, se sintió aliviada. Su subconsciente estaba empezando a jugarle malas pasadas y necesitaba tenerle al lado para aplacar la incertidumbre que estaba empezando a invadirla. Aquella noche, si Draco intuyo su ansiedad no lo manifestó. Se mostró tierno cuando se acurruco bajo las mantas con ella.

-Gracias por quedarte -dijo Draco a su oído mientras la atraía hacia él y posaba su mano en el vientre de Ginny. Ella coloco su mano sobre la de él y le dio un ligero apretón. Guardaron silencio y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Aquel viernes de nuevo de dirigió a la biblioteca después de ingerir un sándwich y una Coca-Cola en la cafetería de la facultad. Cuando entro a la biblioteca se dirigió a una mesa vacía y se desprendió de su abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes; después saco del bolso su carpeta y demás utensilios que necesitaba y los coloco en la mesa. Se encamino hacia la hilera de estanterías que tenía a un par de metros para localizar sus manuales y libros. Comenzó a retirar textos que necesitaba y fue a dejarlos de nuevo sobre la mesa. Iba a comenzar la recogida de datos cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la hilera de mesas que había al otro lado de la zona de ordenadores.

Allí estaba Harry, rodeado de libros abiertos, mordiendo la tapa de su bolígrafo que sostenía en una mano mientras pasaba la otra por el desordenado cabello. Parecía que necesitaba ayuda y Ginny no tenía ningún inconveniente en proporcionársela. Suspiro dispuesta a levantarse, pero parecía que alguien se le había adelantado. Una chica se acercó a hablar con él. Parecía que se conocían bastante a juzgar por sus gestos. Habría dado lo que fuera por saber de lo que hablaban. De repente ambos miraron en su dirección y la pillaron in fraganti. Harry pareció sorprendido de verla y levanto la mano en señal de saludo, Ginny respondió de la misma forma y volvió a colocarse en posición de estudio.

Quería volver a mirar hacia él pero el temor de ser descubierta de nuevo se lo impidió. Tratando de sacarlo de su mente se enfocó en el estudio. Consulto su reloj varias veces y suspiro cansinamente, solo habían pasado diez minutos ¿Seguiría hablando con la chica? ¿Se había ido sin despedirse? Cerró un libro y abrió otro.

-¿Sigue en pie la ayuda que estabas dispuesta a darme? - allí estaba de repente, sentado a su lado con aquel aspecto encantador y desenfadado

-Vaya... Uff... Que susto... No te esperaba - respondió Ginny con una mano sobre el pecho, todavía alterada por el pequeño susto y la sorpresiva presencia de Harry

-Siento haberte desconcentrado - Ginny lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento, pero te advierto que soy muy exigente - bromeo ella.

-Eso me gusta - susurro Harry devolviéndole una mirada intensa con algo que Ginny no pudo descifrar

-No cantes victoria tan rápido - dijo Ginny con un simpático gesto

-Voy por mis cosas... No desaparezcas - cuando fue por su material se volvió para mirarla esbozando una traviesa sonrisa

Estuvieron trabajando sobre las notas hechas por Harry que curiosamente complementaban todos las que ya tenía Ginny. Adelantaron mucho trabajo entre los dos y Ginny tuvo que reconocer que sin habérselo propuesto formaron un equipo perfecto. Pasaron más de cuatro horas en aquel lugar y para su sorpresa jamás hablaron de temas personales. Si creyera en la reencarnación, habría jurado que Harry fue su compañero de aventuras y desventuras desde su tierna infancia. Ginny miro distraídamente su reloj.

-Vaya... Es muy tarde - comento Harry mirando también el suyo - Son casi las siete. Seguiremos otro día

-Oh... No, podemos continuar si quieres - se apresuró a decir Ginny

-Es viernes... Supongo que quedaste de salir con alguien ¿No? - espeto Harry sin levantar la vista apilando y cerrando los libros

-Había quedado en llamar a mi prima Luna, pero ya ves, las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya no lo hice - los labios de Harry trazaron una leve sonrisa. Estaba claro que le había gustado el hecho de que a Ginny se le pasaba el tiempo rápido a su lado

-¿Y qué pasa con Draco? - pregunto forzadamente

-Draco... Pensaba que te lo había dicho. Esta de congreso en Holanda, se marchó ayer y no llega hasta dentro de una semana

-Es cierto algo comento - ambos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias y se produjo un breve silencio

-Me gustaría invitarte a cenar pero no quiero que te sientas obligada - dijo de pronto Harry mirándola y pillándola por sorpresa - Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ayudarme y aguantarme más de cuatro horas

-Bueno... - murmuro Ginny mostrando una agradable sonrisa - Si solo te tengo que aguantar como mínimo otras... Veamos... Tres horas más, en fin... Creo que podré soportarlo - bromeo Ginny y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en una feliz carcajada

-Tomare eso como un sí, pero nos vamos desde aquí, nada de pasar por las casas, dejaremos las cosas en mi coche - declaro Harry muy alegre

-¿Pero es que tú me has visto? Soy un desastre - chillo Ginny

-Estás preciosa - la cortó Harry y Ginny se ruborizo

-Creo que necesitas comer algo; la mirada se te está empezando a nublar - contra ataco Ginny, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-En marcha entonces - indico Harry radiante

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida, sin duda y sin vacilaciones, pero con la aparente certeza de que algo iba a cambiar en sus vidas a partir de aquella tarde.

Harry la sorprendió llevándola a un bonito restaurante, primero pidieron un vaso de agua para saciar su sed provocada por una larga tarde de estudio. Harry insistió en pedir una botella de vino con la sola intención de celebrar el haberse conocido. Le prometió que no era un pervertido y que no quería emborracharla ni nada por el estilo. El vino, el calor del lugar, el suave murmullo de los comensales y la música eran el ambiente perfecto para una primera cita. Ginny se recordó a si misma que Harry no era su cita.

-Vaya... - suspiro Ginny - creo que el vino me está haciendo efecto

-Entonces no sigas bebiendo, no quiero ser el responsable de que caigas en un mal estado y llevarte arrastrando a casa - dijo Harry en un tono de hermano mayor

-Cuéntame de ti - pido Ginny con una graciosa sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres saber? - le pregunto mientras engullía pasta

-¿Porque te dedicas a la abogacía? - Harry espero unos segundos y bebió un sorbo de vino para pasar el resto de la comida

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tu - le respondió Harry

-No te entiendo - señalo Ginny confundida

-Sí. Si lo haces. Lo que en verdad querías preguntar es: ¿Qué haces ejerciendo la abogacía, cuando lo que realmente te gusta es la interpretación? Y yo te he contestado que lo hago por la misma razón que tu

-¿Y cuál crees tú que es mi razón?

-Ahora yo debería preguntarte: ¿Porque demonio has estudiado Derecho si lo que realmente te gusta es escribir? - Ginny estuvo a punto de derramar su copa

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Una de las veces que te has levantado para consultar legislación en el ordenador. Fui a coger uno de los libros que tenías debajo de tu bolso y sin querer ese cuaderno se salió de donde estaba

-Vaya - murmuro Ginny

-Solo me ha dado tiempo de leer la primera página, pero ha sido suficiente para saber que eres francamente buena. Tienes derecho a llamarme capullo y fisgón. Si ahora te levantas y me dejas aquí tirado, lo entenderé porque me lo tengo merecido. No está nada bien lo que he hecho, pero no he podido evitarlo. Espero que me perdones - Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Harry le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y después la desvió a su plato - Por favor di algo. Este silencio me está matando - susurro sin atreverse a mirarla. Ginny tardo en hablar y cuando lo hizo Harry se quedó perplejo y emocionado al mismo tiempo

-Es algo que llevo haciendo casi desde que tengo uso de razón. Escribo para mí. A pesar de que alguna vez me he planteado la posibilidad de mostrar a alguien aquello que plasmo sobre el papel, jamás me he atrevido a hacerlo. Harry, tu eres la primera persona que lo ha hecho

-Y encima lo he hecho sin tu consentimiento. Dios, soy un imbécil - se lamentó Harry

-Eh, vamos - dijo Ginny mientras estiraba su mano y le apretaba suavemente el antebrazo - Deja de torturarte. Lo has hecho y ya está. No voy a dejar de hablarte ni nada de eso ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estas segura? - pregunto Harry - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para reparar mi error?

-No ha sido ningún error. Quizás estabas predestinado a leer las bobadas de Ginny Weasley

-No voy a tolerar que digas eso. Es más, quiero que me lo dejes seguir leyendo

-Oh vamos, Harry

-Por favor - le rogo

-Te propongo un trato- le dijo Ginny de manera juguetona

-Cuando me miras así me das miedo - declaro Harry sonriente

-Me he enterado que estas preparando otro nuevo papel para una obra en el Traverse ¿Me equivoco?

-Estas muy bien informada por lo que veo

-Yo te dejo mis manuscritos y tú me invitas a los ensayos

-Eso es chantaje barato - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza entre risas mientras cogía su copa de vino

-Lo toma o lo deja, señor Potter - Ginny sostuvo su copa en la mano con firmeza. Harry elevo la suya al mismo tiempo y la choco suavemente contra la de su compañera

-Por los buenos comienzos

-Por Harry Potter, el actor - dijo Ginny

-Por Ginny Weasley, la escritora - añadió Harry

SAN FRANCISCO, 9 DE FEBRERO DE 2006

-Podemos apelar, Ginny. La batalla aún no está perdida - Elaine Walker, abogada, antigua compañera de bufete y encargada del asunto de la custodia de la hija de Ginny, trataba de alcanzarla pero le fue imposible

El rápido taconeo de Ginny resonaba en el concurrido piso del juzgado, parecía que a cada paso iba a agujerar el suelo.

-Ginny, no ganas nada con esa actitud, entiendo cómo te sientes pero... - Ginny se detuvo hecha una furia

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡TU NO TIENES HIJOS!

-No hace falta que seas tan...

-Lo sé, lo siento - la interrumpió Ginny, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino con Elaine pisándole los talones

Juntas salieron del juzgado y se encaminaron hacia el parking, Ginny busco las llaves dentro de su bolso, cuando por fin las saco se le resbalaron de las manos. Se agacho para recogerlas, se levantó y quedo recargada en su coche

-No creo que pueda soportarlo - sollozo Ginny

-Lo harás. Como abogada sabes que esto iba a resultar así

-Se la llevara, dos malditos meses sin ella - espeto Ginny furiosa - Solo tiene cuatro años...

-Sé que es difícil, pero es estúpido separar a Leah de su padre. En cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera dictado las visitas regulares pero tú sigues aquí en San Francisco y el a miles de kilómetros. Escucha, para tu hija serán como vacaciones y tú tienes que verlo de la misma manera. Podemos apelar pero cualquier juez en su sano juicio dictara la misma sentencia. También ha presentado una solvencia económica impresionante, y lo más importante... El la quiere; aunque tú no lo creas

-Es una maldita moneda de cambio, me quiere hacer sufrir a través de mi bebe. ¡Joder! Él no la quiere, ni siquiera estuvo el día de su nacimiento, ni en los recitales de la escuela, tampoco en las fiestas de cumpleaños ¡En ningún puto momento! ¿Y de pronto surgió su amor paternal? ¡Que no me chingue! Siempre dijo que yo había querido tener a esa hija para ocupar algún vacío existente en mi vida. Para el todo era perfecto tal y como estábamos. Leah fue un fallo en su organizada vida

-Lo único que podemos hacer es obligarlo a venir como mínimo tres veces al año

-No va a querer nada de eso, te lo aseguro. Además tampoco es justo para mi hija

-¿Sabes? Deberías aceptar ese trabajo en Nueva York. San Francisco solo te trae malos recuerdos. Comienza de nuevo, eso te ayudara

-Sinceramente no lo sé, no sé qué hacer

-Encontraras el camino correcto

-Justamente ese es el problema. Siempre me las arreglo para terminar en el camino equivocado y me doy cuenta cuando ya es muy tarde para remediarlo.

Las lágrimas afloraron de los ojos de Ginny y Elaine la cogió entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba desconsolada como si de un momento a otro su corazón se fuera a partir en dos. Elaine no supo que causo tan desgarrador llanto. Un autobús acababa de pasar por la avenida principal. La parte trasera dedicada a la publicidad mostraba una gigantesca imagen del desangelado y atormentado rostro de Harry Potter en "En juicio final"

Leah salió corriendo de los brazos de la señora Cooper cuando visualizo a su mama saliendo del coche.

-¡Mama! - Ginny la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cubriéndole el rostro de besos. La señora Cooper se unió a ellas

-Es una niña muy alegre, traten de mantener ese equilibrio - comento la profesora

-Hacemos todo lo posible - aseguro Ginny

-Lo sé, hay pocas madres como usted

-Gracias - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su automóvil

La pequeña Leah abrió la puerta trasera y ella misma se acomodó en su silla a la espera de que su madre le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Ginny arranco el motor de su Audi y miro por el retrovisor la imagen de su hija saludando a su profesora a través del cristal. La señora Cooper no sabía que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Leah

Aquel sábado Ginny acompaño a Harry a hacer unos recados en Glasgow. Dado que todavía no conocía aquella ciudad aprovecho la oportunidad para visitarla con él. Mientras conducía por la carretera Harry le hablo un poco más de su familia.

Él era el menor de los tres hermanos. Su hermana Hermione y su hermano Neville; aun no se habían casado aunque ambos tenían sus respectivas parejas. Neville era dueño de su propio bufete, Hermione era maestra en una secundaria; su madre, Lily, era ama de casa pero antes de que naciera Neville trabajaba como enfermera y James era ingeniero. Ninguno de los hermanos vivía en casa con sus padres. Harry vivía en un apartamento en Rose Street que pagaba con sus trabajos como actor, ahorros de becas concedidas por sus magníficas calificaciones y casos que ganaba, los cuales le pasaba Neville. Sus padres Vivian en una residencia en Callander, a orillas del rio Teith

-Tengo que llevarte a Callander, conociéndote estoy seguro que te va a encantar - dijo Harry desviando un momento su vista de la carretera

-Sera un placer acompañarte

-El día 23 es mi cumpleaños y lo celebrare, obviamente estás invitada... Y Draco también, por supuesto - se produjo un incómodo silencio - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante - respondió Ginny recelosa

-¿Que le viste a Draco? A parte de lo obvio

-Es un hombre encantador, ya sabes. Tú lo conoces más que yo

-Aja... Pero no de la misma forma

-Tú también piensas que no pegamos ni con cola ¿Cierto?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-No, no lo has dicho, sin embargo lo piensas, reconócelo

-Lo que pienso es que por tus palabras, deduzco que te han dicho eso ¿No?

-Sí, Luna, Valerie, hasta Dean

-¿Y tú que dices sobre eso?

-Que soy libre de andar con quien quiera y no tengo que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Ginny, simplemente quiero saber lo que piensas porque me sorprende que estés con un hombre como el

-Bien. ¿Porque no eres directo? Siento que hay algo que desconozco y no sabes cómo decírmelo - Harry tardo en contestar

-No quiero que te hagan daño - espeto Harry

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Draco no es un mal tipo, somos buenos amigos pero la fidelidad no es uno de sus puntos fuertes

-¡Por Dios, Harry! No me voy a casar con el

-Lo sé, lo sé... Es solo que no te quiero verte sufrir - ambos guardaron silencio - ¿Estas molesta? - inquirió Harry

-Estoy bien - lo tranquilizo Ginny esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Ninguno habló más y de pronto llegaron a su destino

Harry aparco el auto cerca de la plaza, de aquella manera Ginny podía echar un vistazo a la gran zona comercial mientras él se dirigía a la notaria, necesitaba recoger unas escritura sobre una herencia, se trataba de un caso en el que Neville y el estaban trabajando. Antes de irse le entrego un mapa del lugar para que hiciera turismo con mayor seguridad.

Ginny dio un gran recorrido visitando monumentos y calles principales, entro a varias tiendas a curiosear y el tiempo se le fue relativamente rápido. Llego al punto de encuentro diez minutos tarde. Vislumbro a Harry que mantenía una expresión seria pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron fue reemplazada por una dulce sonrisa.

-Comenzaba a preocuparme - confeso Harry

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora - se disculpó Ginny con un gracioso gesto

-No te preocupes -la sereno - Después de comer te enseñare algunos lugares que no has visto, ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Tu qué crees? - Harry le paso el brazo cariñosamente alrededor de los hombros para sorpresa de Ginny y ambos entraron al local

Como era habitual, el tiempo en compañía de Harry se convertía en un simple suspiro, no dejaban de dialogar de diversos temas y en ningún momento se sintió incomoda, en alguna ocasión tuvo que pedir que parara pues le faltaba el aire a causa de la risa. Harry era un verdadero payaso y la trataba y la hacía sentir especial

Después de comer se dirigieron a la plaza para seguir haciendo turismo, la llevo a lugares desconocidos para muchos extranjeros y Ginny tomo fotos preciosas de cada lugar.

-Antes de irnos, tenemos que ir a un lugar - indico Harry

El sitio resulto ser CooperHay, una librería. Que mejor sitio para una escritora aficionada que un lugar como aquel en el que según Harry se podía encontrar cualquier ejemplar raro que te empeñaras en buscar. Ginny se apartó de él para buscar expresamente el libro de un escritor estadounidense cuyo apellido era Wallace y cuyo título curiosamente era "The writing of novel".

Antes de llegar a la caja y que lo pusieran en papel de regalo, escribió una pequeña dedicatoria, Harry estuvo a punto de pillarla in fraganti, afortunadamente ya estaba envuelto y le mintió diciéndole que era un regalo para su madre. Se pusieron en marcha al rededor se las seis de la tarde, no llevaban ni cinco minutos de camino cuando Ginny sintió que los parpados se le hacían pesados y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Harry aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para coger su abrigo del asiento trasero y arroparla con él. Ginny se removió en su asiento y esbozo una perezosa sonrisa

-Gracias - dijo en un débil murmullo

-Shhh, descansa - Ginny volvió a levantar vagamente sus parpados para encontrarse con aquellos radiantes ojos verdes que la observaban sin pestañear con una asombrosa ternura. Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa antes de que el sueño la venciera.

Trato de agudizar el oído, pero aquellos gritos parecían perderse en la lejanía. No lograba averiguar de dónde procedían. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración. Quería pedir ayuda pero no podía articular palabra. Aquel sonido... ¿Era lluvia?... ¿Tormenta? Sentía como el agua la estaba empapando. ¿Porque nadie podía escucharla? ¿Dónde estaba? Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, trato de moverse pero un dolor atroz le atravesó la columna

-... No pude evitarlo, se metió en mi carril, y debió de perder el control del vehículo al entrar en la curva con esta maldita lluvia - decía una voz masculina desesperada

-... Aquellas luces... La ambulancia... Y los bomberos... Ya llegan - era la voz angustiada de una mujer

Ginny trato de gritar pero de nuevo se vio incapaz de hacerlo. La vista se le nublaba mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a su costado. El simple roce le corto la respiración del dolor. Noto como un líquido viscoso corría por su frente. Trato de respirar pero no lo conseguía por más que lo intentaba. Iba a perder el conocimiento.

-Leah... - fue lo único que dijo en un hilo de voz

De nuevo oscuridad total. Después, la nada.

Harry se despertó con la respiración acelerada, se pasó una mano por la frente y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado, trato de alcanzar el interruptor pero las manos no le respondían, estaba temblando. Trato de controlarse, echo un vistazo al reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche; marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Encendió la luz y sobre la cama se encontraba el manuscrito de Ginny, decidió darse una ducha para tranquilizarse y alejar los fantasmas del pasado. Diez minutos después, de forma silenciosa bajo a la cocina a prepararse un té. Tomo asiento en el sofá del salón dispuesto a continuar recordando a Ginny.

Aquel sábado, Harry la dejo sana y salva en la puerta de su apartamento y la cito al día siguiente para desayunar e ir juntos a los ensayos en el Traverse. Ginny cayó rendida bajo las mantas de su cama con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, pues pasaría un día más en compañía de Harry. Harry por el contrario paso la noche en vela leyendo el manuscrito de Ginny que había descubierto en la biblioteca.

Desayunaron en una cafetería cercana a su apartamento. A pesar del aspecto cansado de Harry, seguía siendo muy guapo.

-La culpa de esta cara la tienes tu - recrimino Harry en un tono bromista - Me pase la noche en vela leyendo "El momento perfecto"

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No has dormido por culpa de...?

-Por culpa de algo que me impidió dormir porque me tenía increíblemente enganchado - interrumpió Harry

-¿Es en serio? No me halagues si no lo merezco

-Te mereces más que halagos

-Harry, no juegues conmigo, esto es muy importante para mí

Harry acerco su silla hacia el borde de la mesa para quedar junto a ella. Tomo el rostro de Ginny con sus manos y la acerco aún más hacia él. Ginny pudo sentir sobre ella el aliento a café. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no sucumbir a la tentación de besarlo.

-Mírame - ordeno Harry con voz socarrona - Escúchame bien. Es lo mejor que he leído en años. Sería muy egoísta de tu parte si sigues escondiendo tremendo talento. Tampoco te digo que dejes todo y te dediques solo a eso. Debemos ser realistas pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo - Ginny sujeto las manos de Harry y las coloco de nuevo sobre la mesa - Tienes que creer en ti - la animo y le dio un ligero apretón a su manos que se encontraban entre las de el

-¿Porque demonios me haces sentir tan bien?

-Vaya – soltó sus manos - Creía que eso de hacer sentir bien a alguien era una virtud y a juzgar por la cara que estas poniendo en este momento, parece ser un inconveniente - protesto a regañadientes con media sonrisa en los labios

-Tienes una percepción de las cosas. No sé si es intuición, agudeza... Dios... Eres excepcional. Es difícil encontrar a alguien como tu

-Hay muchas como yo, te lo aseguro

-Pues dime dónde, que me los llevo todos a San Francisco

-De eso nada, conmigo debería bastarte, no seas avariciosa

-Que fácil es quererte, Harry Potter - aquel comentario causo un breve silencio, le había pillado fuera de juego esa declaración

-Pues si quieres que yo también te quiera, a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir mis consejos - añadió Harry rompiendo el hielo

-Prometo escucharte

-¿En todo?

-En todo

-Bien... Tomare nota de lo que has dicho y muy pronto te pondré a prueba - esta vez su pícara sonrisa no dejo indiferente a Ginny

La mañana de ensayos fue muy productiva. Por supuesto Harry estuvo maravilloso y Ginny se encontraba en una montaña rusa de emociones, aunque señalo algunas cosas en el guion que podían ser corregidas, se empeñó tanto en ello que Harry, el director y el guionista tuvieron que darle la razón. Incluso ensayo algunas escenas con Harry y fue esplendido, como si te transportaras a otra dimensión. Pasaron todo el día juntos y hacia las nueve de la noche cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ginny aprovecho la ausencia de Draco para pasar más tiempo con Harry. Quedaron en reunirse algunas tardes en la biblioteca. Los exámenes estaban cerca y aprovechaban para estudiar, claro está, cualquier pretexto era bueno para estar juntos. Harry comenzaba a asistir a las clases de posgrado y cada vez que iba a Ginny se le iluminaba el rostro.

Draco regreso de Holanda el viernes y fue a buscar a Ginny a la biblioteca, encontrándola, como ya le habían dicho, con su inseparable amigo Harry. Ginny salió del recinto para no hacer ruido dejando a Harry adentro.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso? - cuestiono Draco. Ginny lo agarro por el cuello y lo beso con una extraña efusividad que ni ella misma esperaba. No supo si fue porque realmente lo extrañaba o porque quería asegurarse de que lo que sentía por él. Esa semana al lado de Harry la estaba confundiendo demasiado

-Vaya... Parece que me has echado de menos - dijo Draco aun aturdido por el beso

-Mucho - contesto Ginny deseando estar segura de sus palabras - podría haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto pero el tiempo se me ha echado encima

Draco la volvió a besar al mismo tiempo que Harry salía de la biblioteca con sus pertenencias y las de ella. Ginny se separó de Draco para ir en su busca. Draco la siguió.

-¿Vienes a tomar un trago con nosotros? Te invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar tan bien de mi chica - intervino Draco. Harry supo que Ginny detesto ese comentario

-Ha sido un privilegio conocer más a fondo a Ginny, seria yo el que tendría que agradecerte el que hayas estado fuera y así poder ocuparme de ella - la tensión era palpable. ¿De qué iba Harry con esa actitud de idiota adolescente?

-En ese caso estamos en paz - respondió Draco - ¿Estás seguro que no vienes?

-Tengo planes

-No me habías dicho nada - interrumpió Ginny, de repente la presencia de Draco dejo de agradarle

-Contaba con que tuvieras muchas ganas de estar a solas con Draco y me he organizado por mi cuenta. De todas formas, seguro que coincidimos en algún bar - Harry estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra pues la de Ginny lo fulminaba.

-En ese caso, nos vemos por ahí - se despidió Draco tendiéndole la mano, Harry choco la mano que le ofrecía y se puso en marcha dejando a Ginny sin posibilidad de réplica.

La cena con Draco fue un tanto tediosa, se esforzaba por escuchar las aventuras de su novio en Holanda pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Draco pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a Finnegan's a tomar una copa antes de irse a casa. Con la cantidad de bares que existían en Edimburgo, Harry tuvo que elegir aquel lugar.

Charlaba con la misma chica con la que estuvo el primer día en la biblioteca. Cuando el la vislumbro entre el gentío se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, obviamente Ginny hizo los mismo, a partir de ese momento comenzó la guerra entre ellos; se ignoraban mutuamente pero a la vez se vigilaban. El contacto visual se rompió cuando un grupo de chicos se colocó frente a ellos. Ginny trato de disimular sus estiramientos de cuellos frente a Draco. En aquel momento vio a Harry besando a la chica de manera muy apasionada y una ola de celos la invadió. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Harry era su amigo, su amigo del alma y ella estaba con Draco. ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriéndole aquello? Harry era libre de besar, acostarse y follar con quien le diera la real gana. Pero su forma de actuar la dejaba perpleja. ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿Porque no vamos a casa? - le rogo a Draco - Aquí hay mucha gente y tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo

-Esperaba que lo pidieras – respondió Draco besando sus labios, la tomo de la mano y el saco del local, aquella noche prefirió ir a casa de él. Una confusa sensación de deseo la ahogo cuando Draco se metió con ella bajo las mantas y empezó a acariciarla. La arrastro en un desbordante ir y venir de sobresaltos. Cuando parecía que los movimientos se suavizaban, Ginny lo atraía de nuevo con el hechizo de sus manos y Draco se sintió plácidamente sometido. Jamás pensó que la dulce Ginny se pudiera comportar de esa manera, en silencio, agradeció a Harry lo que provocaba en ella.

* * *

Y que les parecio? Espero me dejen unos bellos reviews para saber sus impresiones Agradezco enormemente a ustedes que son mi motor y me gran apoyo,las quiero: Angie, Miel toks, Myriam, Jessi (cuchu) Diana, Xohe, Mary, Marleni, Angeles, Belen Yaz, Ceci Gonzales, y si me falto alguien disculpen mi despiste Nos leemos en la proxima Besosssssssss


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaa... como están? realmente siento mucho la tardanza... entre de nuevo al colegio y estoy a mil... pero bueno lo importante es que ya está aquí y todo gracias a Jessi Fernández... cuchuuuuu super agradecida contigo por ayudarme con las odiosas matemáticas! Volatil Angie... sin ti este capítulo no estaría aquí... gracias por TODO! a Myriam... tu ya sabes... y por supuesto a ustedes mis queridos lectores que me inspiran... los quiero! No los aburro más... espero que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Toda la semana la paso dedicada a sus estudios, como una manera de refugiarse después del día en que Draco regreso y perdió, según ella; a su amigo del alma. Sabía que Harry ya había presentado sus exámenes para poder graduarse, sin embargo no quería preguntar nada acerca de él después de todo lo ocurrido.

Llego el día del cumpleaños de Harry sin que tuviera noticias de él o que las cosas entre ellos se hubiesen arreglado y sintió una tremenda tristeza porque deseaba entregarle el regalo que le compro en Glasgow. De repente tuvo una increíble idea, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y consulto la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde así que aún tenía tiempo. Rápidamente se puso ropa de abrigo, tomo sus llaves y el regalo de Harry y salió de su apartamento. Tomo el autobús que la dejaba cerca del Traverse. Era día de ensayo y tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. Cuando llego se identificó con el conserje diciendo que iba en busca de Harry Potter.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero el señor Potter se fue hace unos diez minutos - le informo el conserje

Ginny no dijo nada, en ese momento escucho risas y una voz conocida que provenía de la calle. Identifico a Michael, un compañero de reparto de Harry

-¡Hola Ginny! - exclamo Michael en cuanto entró, se dirigió hacia ella con una agradable sonrisa - Después los veo chicos - dijo a sus amigos - ¿Porque ya no has venido a los ensayos? Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Harry acaba de marcharse

-Sí... lo sé... Me lo dijo uno de los conserjes. Es solo que... Bueno... No he sabido nada de el en toda la semana. Supongo que estuvo muy ocupado

-Presento sus exámenes el martes - aclaro Michael

-También estaba enterada de eso... Me gustaría saber cómo le fue

-Salió bastante contento así que creo que le fue bien

-¿Te importaría darle esto cuando lo veas? - pidió Ginny extendiéndole la bolsa del regalo - Hoy es su cumpleaños y...

-¿Porque no se lo entregas tu misma? - pregunto Michael confundido; Ginny se removió inquieta y Michael no pudo evitar ir más allá - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Quiero decir... Bueno... A decir verdad, el últimamente esta distraído, incluso enojado, pensamos que se debía a los exámenes

-No ha ocurrido nada que yo sepa - mintió Ginny, Michael guardo silencio - ¿Me harás el favor? - suplico Ginny - Estoy segura que lo veras esta noche

-De acuerdo, parece que no tengo alternativa - trato de bromear Michael - Supuse que tu también irías a la celebración

-Me es imposible, mañana viajo a Glencoe a esquiar y debo levantarme temprano

-Entiendo. Bueno yo le daré el obsequio de tu parte

-Te lo agradezco mucho Michael

-¿Puedo acercarte a algún sitio?

-No gracias, necesito caminar para aclarar mis ideas - respondió Ginny encaminándose a la salida

-Esperamos verte pronto - señalo Michael convencido de que algo no iba bien

-Yo también lo espero - murmuro Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios pero con tristeza en los ojos

Michael sabía que no se equivocaba respecto a que Ginny y Harry estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El problema radicaba en que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta y en caso de que fueran conscientes de ello, no parecía que estuvieran dispuestos a reconocerlo.

El viaje a Glencoe le hizo olvidar los tristes momentos del día anterior. Le hubiera encantado ver el rostro de Harry cuando abriera el regalo y leyera la dedicatoria ¿Que estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Draco se percataba cuando los pensamientos de Ginny volaban hacia Harry, era imposible no hacerlo ya que sucedía con demasiada frecuencia, pero era inteligente y sabía que tenía que dejarlo pasar y no hacer preguntas si no estaba seguro de que querer saber la respuesta.

Cuando Ginny pensó que su estado de ánimo no podía empeorar, en su último paseo, antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso, sufrió una absurda caída de la telesilla que la hizo retorcerse de dolor. Para cuando entraron a Edimburgo, el aspecto de su tobillo era fatal por lo que no tuvieron más opción que ir al hospital. En el área de urgencias dictaminaron un esguince grado tres, a pesar de las protestas de Ginny, y bajo las advertencias del médico y el propio Draco, no le quedó más que resignarse y dejarse escollar el pie.

Deberías permanecer aquí mientras llevas la escayola - sugirió Draco sentándose a su lado en el sofá y entregándole una taza de sopa caliente

-Sabes que no puedo - sorbió un poco de sopa - Además mi apartamento está más cerca de la facultad, tengo buenos vecinos y a Luna que me puede ayudar; me las apañare sola - dejo el tazón en la mesa - De todas formas no sería una buena idea, en estos momentos no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos - esbozo una leve sonrisa

-Eh... No estoy contigo solo por el sexo - fingió indignación Draco. Acerco su boca al lóbulo de su oreja y le dio un suave mordisco - Me encargare de que no tengas que moverte mucho. Su voz estaba cargada de sensualidad, se inclinó hacia su rostro y Ginny se dejó llevar por sus besos. Noto como sus hábiles manos se deslizaban bajo el tejido de su camiseta hasta la cinturilla de la pijama. Draco percibió los débiles gemidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando localizo en centro de sus sensaciones. Ginny, con los parpados medio entornados, pudo ver la insólita expresión de triunfo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Draco.

Harry preparaba el desayuno cuando James entro en la cocina

-Te he oído levantarte esta madrugada - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento. Harry puso una taza de café recién hecho frente a él.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño

-Vaya...

-No recuerdo de que trataba, solo sé que desperté con una sensación aterradora

-Deberías ir planeando tu marcha. No es que yo quiera que te vayas. Soy muy feliz cuando estas aquí, sin embargo debemos aceptar la triste realidad y tu realidad está en otro continente. He visto las noticias y a pesar del comunicado que hizo Clyde, la prensa comienza a especular sobre tu asistencia a los Oscar.

-Déjalos... Con algo tienen que rellenar los espacios televisivos

-No te veas obligado a estar aquí, yo voy a estar bien

-Ellos saben que me presentare. En muchas ocasiones dependemos de ellos. Un día te levantan y al siguiente te aplastan como una cucaracha. Soy como soy y ellos lo han aceptado para bien o para mal

-Te has ganado todo ese cariño tu solo. No sé de ningún actor que se presente a una premier y se dedique a firmar autógrafos y escuchar a sus fans sin protección al rededor; ¿ o que me dices de todos los que te persiguen cuando sales a pasear tu perro? ¿ o cuando vas a los restaurantes que más frecuentas y muchas personas te esperan y les dedicas todo tu tiempo? Realmente no sé cómo has podido aguantarlo

-Es el modesto precio que hay que pagar. Gracias a ellos estoy donde estoy. Sin público no sería nada. Si me respetan y quieren será porque yo también los he respetado y querido

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-Lo se

-Si no te dan ese Oscar es porque son unos gilipollas sin sentido común

-Gane o pierda tendré que aceptarlo, como todo en esta vida.

Retiro el pan tostado, lo coloco en una bandeja, tomo asiento junto a su padre y unto mermelada en un pan

-De cualquier forma no te preocupes porque ya lo tengo todo planeado, anoche hable con Clyde y le di algunas instrucciones. Me marcho pasado mañana - comento sin levantar la vista del plato

-Volverás pronto ¿verdad? - cuestiono James nostálgico

-En cuanto encuentre a Ginny

Aquel miércoles de principios de diciembre sonó el portero electrónico. Ginny estaba echada en el sillón A pesar de que el médico le indico que podía quitarse la escayola varios días después, aun sentía cierto dolor cuando hacia movimientos bruscos con el tobillo. Ayudada por la muleta que tenía a un costado se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Ginny? - parecía la voz de Harry

-¿Si? - se aclaró la garganta

-Em... ¿Puedo subir? - Ginny se quedó paralizada por unos breves segundos, no esperaba esa visita - Si es mal momento puedo...

-¡No!... Sube - interrumpió Ginny mientras apretaba el botón para permitirle el acceso. En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba tocando a su puerta. Cuando abrió no supo cómo reaccionar, ahí estaba él con su rostro sonrosado por el frio, con ese cabello alborotado y aquellos ojazos impactantes, tan guapo como siempre, pero con huellas de una pelea reciente.

-¿Estabas descansando? Habría vuelto en otro momento

-No, estaba estudiando, ¿Qué te pasó?- Realmente ya estaba harta y se le cerraban los ojos, se alertó por completo al ver que él estaba golpeado.

-nada de qué preocuparse-respondió con una maravillosa sonrisa-¿puedo pasar o me dejarás aquí?

-perdón, pasa-se hizo a un lado, él le entregó una caja y termino de entrar.

-¡Bombones! Gracias - exclamo cerrando la puerta y quedándose detrás de él. Harry hizo una pequeña inspección, observaba cada pequeño detalle del apartamento, a juzgar por los movimientos que hacía con la cabeza

-Me gusta. Sumamente acogedor - halago

-Me alegro que te guste

-Bueno, no estés de pie mucho rato - dijo acercándose a ella y sujetándole la muleta - Deja que te ayude - la tomo por la cintura y la condujo al sofá

-No es para tanto - declaro Ginny con media sonrisa - Me las apaño bien sola

-Ya veo que no necesitas a nadie

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Ahí tienes la mini cocina, te puedes preparar lo que quieras, esta todo a la vista

-¿Te preparo un te?

- Preferiría un café

-Marchando dos cafés - se quitó sus prendas de abrigo y las coloco en el respaldo de una silla. Mientras vertía la mezcla en la cafetera, levanto la vista hacia ella, Ginny aprovecho para romper el incómodo silencio

-¡Felicitaciones! Supe que ya estas oficialmente graduado

-Así es. Fue una semana estresante - le dio la espalda mientras echaba agua en la cafetera - De hecho estas dos semanas han sido horribles - Coloco la cafetera para que se filtrara la bebida, - Gracias por el regalo aunque me hubiera encantado me lo dieras personalmente. No sabes lo que ha significado para mí

-Me alegro de haber acertado

-Esa tarde viene a buscarte cuando salí del ensayo. Debí dejar una nota. No estaba dispuesto a celebrar mi cumpleaños sin ti. Michael me dejo un mensaje en casa de mis padres diciéndome que había hablado contigo

-Aja - afirmo Ginny

-Y que irías con Draco el fin de semana a Glencoe

-Y ve el resultado - contesto Ginny mirando su pie - Si lo llego a saber me quedo a celebrar tu cumpleaños

-Te eche mucho de menos - admitió Harry. Ginny también lo había extrañado pero se lo guardó.

-Todo volverá a la normalidad cuando me quiten la escayola –

Harry se estiro para bajar dos tazas y busco con la mirada el azucarero hasta que lo encontró. El olor a café recién preparado inundo la habitación. Retiro la cafetera y lleno las tazas.

-Solo un terrón ¿no? - Ginny asintió agradecida de que recordara esos pequeños detalles. Se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que le daba una taza

-Mmm... Te quedo perfecto - juzgo Ginny saboreando su café - Te ves muy guapo - comento Ginny a la ligera provocando que Harry desviara la mirada

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado Ginny? - pregunto de repente mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¿A qué te refieres? - el nudo formado en la garganta de Ginny fue demasiado evidente y Harry fue consciente de ello

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero; nos hemos contado nuestras vidas, nos hemos reído del mundo, hemos soñado despiertos. Ahora llego aquí y nos tratamos como auténticos extraños ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, ¿Acaso has olvidado tu comportamiento el día que Draco volvió de Holanda?

-¿Qué pasa con Draco?

-No, más bien ¿Que pasa contigo? "Tengo planes" "Contaba con que tuvieras ganas de estar a solas con Draco" Me sentí como pieza de ganado y la cereza del pastel fue que te encontré en aquel bar besuqueándote con esa pelirroja y me trataste como una completa extraña

-Vaya, ahora resulta que tengo que pedirte permiso para ligar con alguien

-Eres un idiota - espeto Ginny moviendo la cabeza en forma desesperada

-¡Con que es eso! ¡Estas celosa! - exclamo Harry feliz levantando las manos triunfalmente

-¡Por favor!, Harry somos amigos ¿Cómo podría estar celosa?

-Habría jurado que lo estabas

-Y yo habría jurado que estabas disfrutando haciéndome creer que lo estaba

-Bueno, después de todo me lo tienes que agradecer, estoy seguro que esa noche te fuiste muy excitada a la cama con Draco

-... Ese ha sido un golpe muy bajo y lo sabes. En el fondo no soportas que este con el

-Tienes toda la razón, no lo soporto. Estas perdiendo tu tiempo en esa relación y no me gusta la cosas que estoy oyendo

-Ve al grano Potter, que me estoy mosqueando - Harry se levantó dejando su taza en la mesa con un ligero golpe y se acercó a la ventana dándole la espalda a Ginny

-Maldita sea - dijo sin mirarla - Va diciendo por ahí cosas horribles de ti-no quería herirla pero tenía que saber con quién estaba, palabra por palabra repitió lo que Draco habia dicho.

-Oh Dios mío!... Pero... Eso es horrible - jadeo Ginny

-No sé qué esperas para dejarlo - dijo volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión de furia en su rostro

-Solo son rumores sin fundamento - replico Ginny

-No son rumores, lo que te acabo de contar me lo dijo el mismo

-¿Y porque a ti? - cuestiono Ginny preocupada y aturdida. Harry volvió a sentarse para tratar de consolarla

-No lo sé, prefiero no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Si saberlo implica perderte

-Joder... Si tengo que pasar el resto del año como estas dos semanas, te juro que me regreso a San Francisco - Harry paso un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Ginny se recostó sobre su pecho mientras Harry deslizaba la mano por su cabello. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro

-Siento haber actuado de esa manera, te apoyare en la decisión que tomes - dijo con voz suave

-Por favor, no vuelvas a ponerme a prueba Harry. Aquel día que lo dijiste, no pensé que lo harías tan pronto - Harry la sujeto por el mentón obligándola a levantar la vista hacia el

-No era mi intención hacerte eso, si te sirve de algo, la has superado con creces - Ginny volvió a recostarse en su pecho

-No vuelvas a hacerlo porque no estoy segura de poder superarla. Si eso implica una mínima posibilidad de perderte prefiero no correr el riesgo -Harry no rebatió nada, sabía que ya no había nada más que añadir

- ¿Que haría yo sin ti? – cuestionó Ginny, Harry se aferró más a ella y en silencio se hizo la misma pregunta.

Harry recordó aquella conversación con Draco como si hubiera sucedido un dia antes.

Draco dio por terminada la mañana, su estómago le recordó que era hora de almorzar, se estiró en la silla y rápidamente se incorporó dirigiéndose a la puerta, camino relajado por las instalaciones de la universidad, al llegar al patio central vio una figura que ágilmente bajaba las escaleras justo frente a él.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo éstas?- un brillo rencoroso apareció en su mirada.

-Hola Draco- Harry estrecho su mano –todo bien, con los últimos trámites de la graduación.

-me enteré ¡felicidades!, una meta más que has logrado.

-solo lo normal-respondió cauteloso Harry, algo en el tono de voz de Draco lo molestó.

-¡festejemos, te invito a almorzar!

Harry dudó, se quedó en silencio por un momento. Esperando que se negara Draco lo miró con un reto velado.

-está bien-aceptó inquieto-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-al lugar de siempre, ¿te parece?, es perfecto para ambos yo tengo que regresar a la universidad y tú de ahí puedes seguir tu camino.

Harry asintió, iniciaron el camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, en los minutos que duró el trayecto Harry se tranquilizó, Draco se comportó igual que siempre así que pensó que todo era cosa de su imaginación.

El lugar estaba atiborrado, el ruido de las charlas mezcladas unidas a la música de fondo hacían difícil hablar, encontraron dos lugares al final de la barra, ordenaron su comida y unas cervezas, mismas que consumieron hablando tanto como el ruido les permitió. Mientras transcurría la hora del almuerzo la gente fue dejando el restaurante, para cuando ellos terminaron ya se podía charlar sin problema.

-¿Qué sigue ahora para ti Harry?-Satisfecho Draco se recargó en el banquillo.

-por lo pronto, nada en particular, seguir con lo mío.

-es una pena que Ginny y tú estés distanciados-soltó malicioso Draco-estoy seguro de que le gustaría conocer tus planes.

-no estamos distanciados, es solo que estos días han sido complicados para los dos-saltó de inmediato Harry poniéndose en guardia-¿Cómo ésta? Supe que se lastimo en su viaje

-¿ves que si están distanciados?-Draco soltó una risita-no has ido a verla.

-que no lo estamos, decidí dejar pasar unos días antes de ir.

-pues está tan bien como se puede, se las arregla, en que no está nada bien soy yo.

-¿y eso?

-con el pie lastimado ella no quiere arriesgarse y eso me afecta a mi- sonríe malicioso- ya sabes, nuestra vida íntima es excelente, aunque sus besos y caricias no son para mi yo soy el directamente beneficiado.

-¿de qué hablas?- Harry se arrepintió en el momento justo de hacer esa pregunta, algo le dijo que había caído en donde Draco quería.

-Ginny está colada por otro, pero ese otro es un estúpido de divaga, así que ella se desahoga conmigo-Draco miró fijamente a Harry lanzándole su despecho y se aseguró de que sus palabras venenosas dieran en el blanco- ese tipo sí que la convierte, si los polvos con ella eran buenos, con todo lo que el tipo le provoca se han convertido en espectaculares. Cuando follamos siempre cierra los ojos, sé que piensa en él y eso me pone a cien, la tomo fuerte y ella corresponde igual.

Harry apenas registró sus últimas palabras pues antes de que terminara se lanzó sobre Draco asestándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro, perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a dar al piso, donde Harry siguió golpeándolo, el otro se defendió. Los empleados intentaron separarlos pero ellos rodaban por el piso sin dejar de golpearse, la gente que quedaba dejo las mesas y se replegó contra la pared. Los golpes y jadeos se escuchaban por sobre la música, los empleados los miraban asustados, eran dos fieras rabiosas asestándose golpes sin piedad. En medio de los giros se metieron entre las mesas atorándose una pierna de Harry, intentó liberarse para lo que tuvo que soltar a Draco, quien aprovechó el momento, se incorporó e intento llegar a la puerta. Pero el tiempo no fue suficiente, Harry lo atrapó justo antes de poner la mano en la manija, bruscamente lo giro hacia él y los puñetazos se reanudaron.

Los empleados por fin intervinieron sujetaron a uno y a otro y los apartaron, ambos estaban bastante lastimados pero Harry aún no estaba conforme, se liberó de un tirón, se lanzó sobre Draco y tomándolo por el cuello lo arrastro junto con los empleados que lo detenían hasta llegar a la pared.

-¡Habla de nuevo así de Ginny, y te arrastraré por todo Edimburgo, malnacido!- dijo Harry apretando el cuello de Draco, cuyo rostro manchado por la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz se deformó con el cierre cada vez más apretado que Harry ejercía en su cuello-¿escuchaste?-insistió Harry apretando más, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de parte de Draco.

Harry apretó un poco más y finalmente lo liberó, casi desfallecido Draco se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Harry regreso a la barra, sacó su cartera y dejo el importe de su consumo.

-esta es mi cuenta, el resto y los daños, los cubre él-señala con un gesto despectivo a Draco y deja apresurado el restaurante.

El viernes por la mañana decidió deambular por las calles de Edimburgo. Enfundado en ropa de abrigo, gorro y lentes, trataba de pasar inadvertido. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro que en la ciudad donde había pasado casi toda su vida, disfrutaría de intimidad, algo que no había experimentado en alrededor de diez años. Escocia era diferente.

Después de hablar con Neville y Hermione solicitando sus respectivos permisos, se dirigió al colegio donde estudiaban sus sobrinos. Antes de bajar del coche se deshizo de todo lo que ocultaba su identidad. Quería atraer la atención de todos para cuando se encontrara con sus pequeños demonios. Le pidió a Hermione que les dijera que el abuelo James iría por ellos, así les daría una sorpresa.

Cuando cruzo la calle hacia el colegio, advirtió las miradas y susurros de todos los que pasaban por ahí. Distinguió a Hugo por su extravagante abrigo y su peculiar forma de arrastrar los pies sobre el asfalto. Cuando giro la cabeza y se percató de la presencia de su tío dirigiéndose a ellos, grito emocionado el nombre de su prima que estaba un poco lejos de él, conversando con sus amigas. Ambos corrieron como rayos a su encuentro y Harry los recibió con un enorme abrazo, los acerco a él y les planto un beso en la mejilla a cada uno bajo la atónita mirada de alumnos, padres, profesores y toda la gente que comenzaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor.

Después de que Hugo repitiera hasta el cansancio, a todos los que pasaban por ahí, que el actor Harry Potter era su tío y que Sarah lo contemplara fascinada cuando firmaba autógrafos y bromeaba con todos dejándolos enganchados, se subieron al auto y se encaminaron a un restaurante cercano para comer.

-¿No te fastidias de la gente? - inquirió Sarah mientras mordisqueaba su bizcocho

-La verdad es que sí, pero... Shhh... No se lo digas a nadie - contesto Harry bajando la voz y mirando de un lado hacia otro, Sarah rio ante las ocurrencias de su tío

-Papa y tía Hermione dicen que no sabes disimular - prosiguió Sarah

-¿Disimular qué?

-Que estas harto y todo eso, dicen que a veces se te nota mucho el enfado

-¿Aja? - Harry se preguntaba cuál era su punto

-Mi papa también dice que la gente te sigue queriendo porque cuando te enojas en realidad pareces triste

-Vaya... - Harry se quedó pasmado - ¿Y qué dice mama? - le pregunto a Hugo que acababa de devorar su pastel

-Mama dice que eres el mejor - las comisuras de su boca estaba llenas de chocolate y esbozo una traviesa sonrisa

Aquel momento intimo se rompió cuando un grupo de turistas se acercaron a ellos pidiendo fotos y autógrafos.

Luego de dejar a los niños en casa de Hermione y despedirse de ellos, retomo su camino por las calles de Edimburgo. Se encamino hacia donde estaba aparcado su coche con la intención de ir al Traverse después de doce años. Le sorprendió ver ahí al mismo conserje. Lo reconoció de inmediato y se abrazaron amigablemente. Le dio las condolencias por la muerte de su madre, después de todo Edimburgo era una ciudad pequeña y su familia ya era muy querida antes de que él se hiciera famoso.

Tardo más de media hora dialogando con el conserje acerca de los cambios que había sufrido el Traverse a través de una década. En poco tiempo se formó el revuelo y Harry se sintió feliz por estar rodeado de su gente. Se encamino hacia el escenario donde muchas veces había soñado despierto. Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban ensayando bajo la supervisión de su director. Cuando se percataron de su presencia suspendieron el ensayo impresionados por su visita. Les rogo que continuaran y pidió permiso para sentarse en la primera fila. Se sintió como todo un veterano a pesar de que no lo era. A sus casi treinta y siete años le daba la impresión de haber vivido varias vidas, cuando en realidad no hacia tanto tiempo que el había ocupado aquel mismo lugar.

Cuando termino el ensayo compartió sus impresiones con el joven director y felicito al resto del reparto, todos corrieron por sus móviles para inmortalizar el momento. Para cuando salió de ahí, había sido abrazado y besado varias veces, lleno de buenos deseos para los Oscar. Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho Demasiada nostalgia pensó, se tranquilizó y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Sin saber la razón se dirigió hacia Dummond Street. La puerta seguía manteniendo aquel color negro. Millones de recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente. Desvió la mirada hacia la calle lateral y del edificio salía un matrimonio con una niña un poco más grande que Sarah, el hombre tiraba de una maleta. Su rostro se le hizo conocido. Había un taxi esperándolos. El taxista se bajó para ayudar con las maletas y fue entonces cuando la reconoció. En el instante en que se dio la vuelta hacia su marido y rompió a llorar en sus brazos lo supo. Era Luna, la prima de Ginny y el hombre que trataba de tranquilizarla se trataba de Dean. La niña que sujetaba a su madre debía ser la hija de ambos, pero ¿Que había ocurrido? Indeciso abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. Comenzó a caminar inseguro pero se detuvo en seco. El pánico se apodero de él.

Observo como Luna se dirigió a la puerta del taxi en el mismo instante en que el detuvo sus pasos. Ella intuyo la presencia de alguien y dirigió su mirada hacia él, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y subió al coche con la respiración acelerada. Trato de calmarse y saco el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tecleo el número de Clyde. Tardo en contestar, creyó que estaba en una junta pero al quinto tono oyó su voz. Harry se sintió mejor al escucharlo y Clyde percibió su inquietud.

-Harry ¿Estas ahí? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo va bien - respondió con voz ahogada

-Mientes, dime que te pasa - Harry tardo en contestar

-Necesito que me hagas un favor personal - dijo al fin

-¿De qué se trata?

-Aunque no lo hagas personalmente necesito que sea de máxima discreción

-¿Porque no vas al grano?

-Quiero que investigues lo que ha sido de Ginny Weasley durante estos diez años

-¿Ginny Weasley? Pero... - Clyde trago saliva antes de continuar pero no pudo proseguir, agradeció internamente que Harry retomara la conversación

-Se licencio en Derecho por la Universidad de Stanford en el año 93, por si lo has olvidado - interrumpió Harry - Su madre viuda de Arthur Weasley vivía en San Francisco, se llama Molly. Lo último que se de ella es que - tomo una bocanada de aire antes de seguir - se iba a casar con un tal Jorge Stich que trabajaba con ella en el mismo bufete.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en ambos lados de la línea telefónica porque tanto uno como el otro sabían lo que venia

-A ambos les ofrecieron un buen puesto en las oficinas de América Latina, concretamente en Buenos Aires- prosiguió Harry - Aunque eso ya lo sabes porque estabas presente. Esta es la única información que te puedo dar

-Dejaste claro que ella estaba muerta para ti ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora? - cuestiono Clyde sorprendido y aterrado

-No hagas preguntas, es lo único que te pido

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? Regresas pasado mañana ¿no?

-Sí, voy a regresar en la fecha acordada

-Te veré en Nueva York, cuando estés en el avión prendes el portátil para ponerte al día con todo. Se ha acumulado mucho trabajo

-Ok - obedeció Harry sin otra alternativa

-Sé que me has pedido que no haga preguntas y lo siento pero tengo que hacerte una si quieres esto rápido. Verdaderamente siempre me ha dado curiosidad

-Adelante - cedió Harry

-Ella, es decir Ginny ¿Tiene algo que ver con el anillo? - pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Harry permaneció en silencio cuestionándose a que venía eso

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Ese viejo anillo que nunca te quitas ni siquiera en los rodajes -otro largo e incómodo silencio

-Si... Es ella

-Está bien. Tendrás lo que me pides en tus manos en menos de una semana. Nos vemos el miércoles. Buen viaje

-Ah, una cosa más - dijo Harry mientras buscaba un número telefónico - Apunta, es Charlie Mortensen. Facilítale dos invitaciones para los premios

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es...? Sabes que no puedo...

-Si puedes, solo hazlo ¿vale? - interrumpió Harry

-De acuerdo

-Gracias. Adiós Clyde

Clyde permaneció temblando varios minutos mirando al vacío, rogando que esa llamada que acababa de recibir fuera producto de su imaginación.

Harry, mientras hablaba por teléfono no advirtió como el taxi de Luna pasaba por su lado. Tampoco se percató como giraba la cabeza en su dirección con una mirada interrogante ¿Era Harry Potter ese a quien habían visto sus ojos?

Días después, Draco corría a través del pasillo de su apartamento mientras se ponía un albornoz para abrir la puerta, alguien llamaba con demasiada insistencia, corrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una enfurecida Ginny que entraba en su vestíbulo. Draco se hizo a un lado con una expresión estupefacta y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-Perdona, estaba en la ducha... No sabía que... - se detuvo para mirarla frente a él sumida en un ataque de rabia - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Eres un completo imbécil-a pesar de su rabia Ginny no pudo dejar de notar que el rostro de Draco también presentaba golpes de una riña, no tuvo que adivinar, Harry habia peleado con él por lo que habia dicho.

-Creo que... ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por quién me has tomado, Draco? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ir hablando de nuestras intimidades? ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle esas cosas asquerosas a Harry? Por tu culpa lo iba a perder - se fue hacia el golpeándolo en el pecho

-Harry es mi amigo y es sagrado ¿entiendes? Si vuelves a joderlo te juro que... - Draco la sujeto por las muñecas

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar? - se burló y Ginny se soltó

-¿Porque sigues conmigo? - pregunto Ginny

-la pregunta es ¿por qué sigues tú conmigo? Era solo cuestión de tiempo

-¿Que dices? - espeto con indignación

- Basta de juegos Ginny, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta? Joder... Es más que evidente. Desde el día que los presente saltaron chispas y todos nos dimos cuenta de ello

-Te equivocas

-No trates de negarlo, te estas traicionando a ti misma

-¿Porque le contaste aquella mentira? Si esto va a terminar al menos ten la decencia de reconocerlo, si tan seguro estas ¿Porque te quedaste a mi lado?

-Quería alargar un poco más el final

-No sabía que fueras tan cínico - escupió las palabras con resentimiento

-Ni yo que fueras tan ingenua

-Quiero que sepas que cuando he estado contigo me entregué plenamente, Harry ante todo es un gran amigo y una excelente persona. Esa es la relación que me une a él, lo creas o no. Lo último que quiero hacer durante este año es dejarme aquí el corazón por culpa de un estúpido escoces

-Vaya... Gracias por lo que me toca - le dijo Draco con una mirada fulminante

-No me hagas sentir culpable cuando sabes que tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí, es más, creo que estás enamorado de ti mismo

-¡Oh claro! Ahora viene la típica parte de las excusas y el reproche

-Terminemos con esto como personas adultas. Te empiezas a comportar como un niñato

-No te preocupes, mi ego no ha salido herido. Tu eres la única que se está haciendo daño, espero que no lo lamentes - Ginny guardo silencio y se encamino a la puerta. Draco la acompaño. Puso la mano en el picaporte al tiempo que lo miraba pero esta vez su mirada no expresaba nada

-Ese ruido... ¿Dejaste el grifo abierto? - le cuestiono. Drado sacudió la cabeza con la fija en el suelo

-Tengo compañía - admitió en un hilo de voz

-Vaya... - Ginny giro el picaporte con fuerza - Eres un hombre de recursos

-Escucha, Ginny... Yo... - al parecer el invencible Draco Malfoy parecía desplomado - Lamento que hayamos terminado de esta manera

-Has sido tu quien has acabado con esto

-Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Estuvo bien mientras duro. Te he liberado Ginny. Como bien dices terminemos esto como adultos

-Sin rencor - repitió Ginny

-Quiero que seas feliz con la persona adecuada

-Eso dice mucho de ti - reconoció Ginny. Draco no sabía que más añadir

-Suerte Ginny

Ginny no espero el ascensor. Desapareció escaleras abajo sin pronunciar palabra. Ya estaba todo dicho.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado... Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a:Angie, Myriam, Miel Tonks, Jessi, Yaz, Xohe, Ceci González, Mary, Diana (princesa) Angelito y sí se ó alguien perdóneme! Espero ansiosa su review para saber sus impresiones, dudas, emociones y demás Nos leemos pronto y gracias! Besazossssss :) :)


End file.
